Creating Us
by gailsrookie
Summary: Completely AU. Gail hires an architect, Holly, to help her build her dream home. What happens when Gail gets more than what's she paying for from the sexy young woman. Review if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rookie Blue.

So here goes nothing.

* * *

Creating Us Chapter 1.

Who is Gail Peck?

"Do you have an appointment sir?" asked the young blonde behind the desk.

"Yes, Collins at 3." he replied

Nick looked around the waiting room of the architecture firm. He was in awe at the grandeur and use of modern chic. With an abstract painting here and there and stainless steel and glass everywhere.

"The architect is ready to see you." the young woman said as she lead him to two stainless steel doors.

"Thank you." he smiled. The office was just as splendid as the waiting room; with glass walls, leather,  
and it smelled like roses.

"Hello, Mr. Collins I'm Ms. Stewart." said a gorgeous young woman with the most silky raven hair, a smile to die for, and probably the most beautiful brown eyes you'll ever look into.

"Nick, please call me Nick." He replied taking her hand and shaking it.

"Holly, pleasure." She smiled

"Well, Holly, do you think we could..." He smiled getting closer to her, "probably take this meeting somewhere more private. Maybe coffee, probably even dinner."

"I'd rather we keep this professional, if you don't mind..." she said completely annoyed.

"Oh... No no. You're right. How rude of me." he tried sounding less arrogant.

By now Holly knew that working for this man was going to be very unpleasant. Maybe she could get another one of the architects  
to take this one just this time.

"Well what is it that I can do for you then?" she asked sitting down behind her desk.

"My spoiled brat of a fiancé wants to build her first home." he said irritated.

Holly looked at this man incredulously, he had just tried to hit on her and now he lets her know he's getting married. This man had  
no shame. She felt worse however, for the girl he was going to marry.

"Well, do you have any ideas of what she may want?"

"None whatsoever. My fiancé can't be pleased. This is where you come in."

"Well, is she here, will she be coming?"

"Look, your job isn't that hard. The hard part will be planning this out with her."

The architect looked at him, she wanted nothing more than to kick him out and maybe even throw in a punch.  
But Holly needed this, she needed this project, she hadn't expected a house project and now she wanted it.

"Please don't come in insulting me in my own office. If this is so easy, why don't you do it yourself?"

"Well you see miss, I can't draw to save my life. This architect firm is the most highly recommended and you're the best female architect in it."

"What does me being female have to do with anything?" she replied irritated now more than ever.

"Well, maybe you'll get along with my fiancé. No one else does." he smirked "Can you come by on Monday?"

"Yes, I'll be there at 8."

"Make it 11, she's going to court at 8 and wont come back till 10."

"Alright 11 it is."

"And we'll go about the contract at the house?" he asked

"Yes, my partner and I will bring the necessary paperwork. Of course, it won't have to be signed until I have plans that  
your fiancé likes."

"Then don't hold your breathe. I'd just settle for just a sketch, she'll be changing it a lot anyway." he said turning away towards the doors.

Holly looked at him puzzled, he knew this would blow over but he wanted her to do this anyway. She turned back to him and walked over to let him out.

Holly returned to her desk and looked down at the file. She couldn't believe she was taking this job. She needed it she told herself.  
Ever since she was little she would draw out what she wished her homes would look like. Growing up her parents had very little, she  
was happy nonetheless, but still she never really knew what it would feel like to live in a house. She was 26 now, and had yet to have her own house.  
This job was getting her close to her dreams. Soon she would have enough money to build her own home.

The next morning Holly was running around her office getting her contract and bags ready to head out.

"It's your first home isn't it?" asked Chris.

Chris was Holly's best friend, they had known each other since freshman year in high school when they connected over their love of architecture. Together they went through the next 3 years in high school, then college, and now at the firm. While Holly liked to take projects close to home her brunette male friend liked to explore the world. He had gone everywhere to help with designing everything from libraries to skyscrapers.

"Yes, I'm actually more nervous than I thought."

"Don't be Hol, you don't give yourself enough credit." He said giving her a sweet smile and squeezing her arm.

"That's why I need you to be there today. Plus I'm actually scared of these clients."

"They can't be that bad. Don't worry, stop stressing yourself."

Holly realized that the area where the house would be built was a lot more fancy than she had imagined. These were mansions, palaces almost. They arrived at the empty lot that they imagined was their new canvas and got out of the car.

"Holy shit, this place must be at least 40 acres? Is it all theirs?" Chris said in awe.

"Actually it's 50, if you include the lake." Nick said from behind him.

"Good morning Mr. Collins, I'm Chris Diaz." He said shaking the blonde man's hand

"Nick, please." he smiled walking over to Holly and greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll have to forgive the mess, with our busy schedules we've barely had time to move stuff over here. However I can offer you a cup of coffee."

"Coffee sounds fantastic." Holly replied

"Feel free to use the dining table to set up whatever you need. I'll be picking up a bigger one later today."

Holly looked over to the table and realized it was smaller than she was used to but she would manage for now. She began taking out her instruments and drawing pads and laying out as much as she could. Then the three sat down with their coffee and had small talk.

the sound of a car pulling up and someone opening the door caught their attention. A box and stacks of folders covered the face of whoever walked in.

"i fucking hate that son of a bitch! I don't even know why I take these stupid cases! Fucking bastards! I'm glad that little shit got locked up up!"

"Hi honey, we have visitors." Nick said embarrassed as he walked over to kiss his angry fiancé.

"They weren't supposed to be here till 1, Nick."

"They've been here since 11. You're late."

"Oh wow I'm sorry. The fucking judge had to pee so much and it lasted longer than I expected."

it was then that Holly actually saw the woman. This was no ordinary woman; with deep blue eyes, white blonde hair, and features that could take over the world. Holly was taken aback by her beauty. She had forgotten that even though all she heard was bad things about this woman, that she could actually be gorgeous. She wore a right pencil skirt and matching suit with a red button up shirt with a clear view of the black lace bra she was wearing. She looked a mess, but Holly couldn't help but think that she was breathtaking.

"I'm Gail Peck, it's nice to meet you." the blonde said smiling a little too wide at Holly.

"Stewart. Holly Stewart." She stammered realizing she had been caught ogling the blonde.

Who is Gail Peck? I'll Let you know.

* * *

This is my first attempt at a Rookie Blue fanfic. I'm writing on my phone so bear with me, I was trying to post ASAP because of all the Gailly feels so tomorrow I will be fixing all mistakes. If you like this idea please review! I know an AU is a long shot but I actually love what I have planned for this! So please review! They give me life and motivation!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rookie Blue

I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Review!

* * *

Creating Us Chapter 2

Blueprints

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Peck. I'll be assisting you in with the blueprints for your new home."

"What does that mean? Wait don't answer that. Let me just get a cup of coffee and you can begin to bore me."

Holly half smiled and walked back to the table to wait. This young woman's snark could push anyone away but Holly felt amused by it. Everyone is like a blueprint, it just takes time to read it and put it together. Holly smiled to herself, maybe this is why she didn't have any friends, no more referring to people as blueprints.

"Don't we have computers that do this now?" Gail asked as she walked over and noticed the white pads and pencils.

"Yes, we do. However, especially for a home, don't you think a hand made blueprint will be a lot more personal."

"Well, you're the boss. Whatever you think is best goes, right?"

"Actually... its whatever YOU want. You are the paying client." Holly offered back.

Nick walked around to kiss his fiance from behind her.

"I'm going to show Chris the property." he whispered in her ear.

"Alright, we might be a while in here anyway." she smirked.

"Chris turned to Holly and said "Call me if you need anything."

"I will, thank you." Holly smiled back.

Nick and Chris walked out leaving the two girls to their own business.

"Are you guys dating?" Gail asked

"Who me and Chris? No, we've been best friends since high school. He's my best friend."

"But you like him?"

Holly giggled, "I love him but not in that way. Do you mind if we just stick to blueprints right now?"

"Sure boss." Gail said sarcastically.

"So, do you have any ideas?"

"A lot actually, I'm very precise."

After about 5 hours Holly and Gail had a basic draft of each of the 5 floors. Starting with the Ground Floor, followed by 2 floors of sleeping rooms and the master suite, and the top floor being a rooftop floor with an indoor pool, the last floor they worked on was the largest. The underground basement had everything from a bowling alley to a theater. It all lead out to the vast outdoor pool and Jacuzzi. Stairs would lead out into a rose garden and sport courts. Gail had also incorporated an area by the lake to serve as her wedding venue. Holly was surprised at just how detailed Gail was. She knew exactly where she wanted everything and exactly how she wanted it. However it did surprise her when the beautiful blonde would ask her for advice about certain rooms and especially how Gail had let her take almost full control of the ground and basement levels.

"This is only the basic draft, we'll go about a hundred drafts before you're actually satisfied."

"How will you know when I'm satisfied." Gail said with a tone Holly had yet to recognize.

"Actually, I wont know. You will." she smiled.

"How long does it usually take?" the blonde said impatiently.

"Usually a month or so, depending on how often we meet."

"Well, I want this done in a year."

"Excuse me?" Holly said turning to her quickly.

"You heard me. Look Doctor Build It. I have a lot of money, and I mean a lot. And I'm willing to spend all of it if it means having my house done in time for my wedding."

"Well, its not just the building and planning. Its the permits and all the legal stuff. Things that are out of my control."

"I'm a high end lawyer, with friends in very high places. You get my blueprints ready and I'll get your permits in less than a week." she smirked

"If you want these blue prints in less than a month we have to meet at least 3 times a week."

"I'll meet with you 10 times a week if it'll make it go faster."

"Well, the faster you start liking what we put on paper, the faster we can make a model replica and you'll be able to sign off on the building."

"And the contract, what does it include."

"Here's the hard copy." Holly smiled handing her the bulky stack of paper.

"Look, I spend all day reading this shit. Could you summarize?" the blonde smiled devilishly.

"Well, its a contract to hire me. Your fiance stated that you didn't want me working on other projects because it has to be expedited. My services are around the clock. I will be drawing out the official blueprints, which will include all safety markers and legal limitations. I will have specialists come in and draw in the piping, heating, air conditioning, and all of that sort. When the blueprint is finalized we will have it presented to get all the necessary permits."

"That's where I come in."

"Yes. And when the permits are given, the construction will begin. Unless you have a specific company you'd like to contract, I will appoint one for you. Along with construction will come landscaping and the cleaning of the lake."

"Well I give you full power to do all that."

"If we do this right, you'll have your home by this time next year."

"Fantastic! Where do I sign?"

"Wouldn't you like your fiance to be here? And also, I'd much rather we have a concrete blueprint before you sign." Holly said nervously

"Why do you doubt yourself?" Gail said without turning to the brunette.

"Excuse me?"

"We've been sitting in this stinky ass kitchen for almost 6 hours and I've managed not to kill you. Give yourself some credit, I trust you're going to build my home, and that it will turn out perfectly." Gail said never even turning to the beautiful girl next to her.

Holly couldn't help but smile, behind that nefarious shell was a sweet girl that Holly hoped to one day actually meet.

"Now quit smiling and give me a pen."

Holly watched intently as Gail signed the contract.

Setting out her recorder she said, "Do you Gail Peck accept that you signed on this day Monday, May 19,2014. And accept each and all deadlines and requisites set by me, Holly Stewart in the building of your home on lot 407, in the great city of Ontario, Canada." Holly smirked as she spoke.

"I Gail Peck accept each and every deadline and requisite set by the almighty Holly Stewart, on this day Monday, May 19, 2014. And hold myself liable for any and all misunderstandings, mistakes, and limitations."

"You didn't have to say that." Holly said turning it off.

"I know, but I understand that this will come with a lot of consequences and I might not get everything I want."

"I'll do absolutely everything in my power so that you do." Holly smiled.

"Smart girl."

* * *

Well let me know what you think so far. I tried my very best with the architect lingo and legal stuff. If anything is wrong I take full responsibility for not doing enough research. I'd appreciate any ideas on what could go on during the next 5 months of construction. Holly and Gail will be spending a lot of time together and I'd kike some ideas of what they could do during that time. Please and thank you! Review Review Review! They give me life and motivation. XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its incredible characters.

* * *

Creating Us Chapter 3

Dinner Tonight?

"How's the house coming along?" Traci asked Gail as they made their way to work.

"You mean the drawing on a big piece of paper. It's going wonderfully." Gail moaned as she rubbed her temples.

"Gail, it's been almost a month and a half of planning. What are you waiting for?" Traci said in the usual tone she only used for the blonde.

"Trace, it has to be flawless. It's my home we're talking about here!"

"Holly is a saint for dealing with your indecisive picky ass."

"That's what I'm paying her for right?" Gail smirked.

"Well you let me know when you two are done drawing so that I can start your permits. We want your house to be ready for the big day don't we!" Traci squealed.

"Of course." Gail responded sarcastically to which Traci rolled her eyes at as she got out of the car.

Gail drove off after dropping Traci off and couldn't stop thinking about how long she was taking to actually finish this. She had to see Holly, and she had to see her ASAP. She drove to the temp house and sure enough she found Holly working on one of the drawings.

"We need to hurry up."

Holly hadn't heard or noticed Gail come in, when she concentrated, she really got into it.

"Good morning to you too." Holly replied without looking up.

"If you would look up you'd see that I had your good morning in a styrofoam cup filled with deliciousness." Gail said walking toward the brunette.

"I'm sorry Gail, when I'm focussing I get all zoned out and..."

"I really don't care nerd, just tell me what we can do to push this along."

"Well for one you have to stop being such an indecisive brat." Holly bit back. That earned her a push from Gail as she came to stand next to the architect.

"I'm sorry, I just want this to be perfect."

"It is, you've got an incredible eye for detail, and you have the most magnificent ideas. You know what you want, just please trust yourself that'll THIS will make you happy." Holly said looking up at Gail.

"You're just saying that." The blonde said kicking an invisible rock under the table."

"Gail, you know I'm not."

Gail took a side glance at Holly, why hadn't this girl gone running already. No one deals with her this long. Except of course for Traci, but they had their long story. And well Nick, she figured that her money and beauty kept him next to her.

"I want to show you something." Holly said getting up. "Close your eyes." Holly whispered as she took Gail's hand and lead them to the back of the temp house.

"Look Holly, if you wanted I hold my hand you could have just asked instead of being creepy." Gail teased as she closed her eyes and gripped the brunette's hand.

"Don't flatter yourself, and by the way your heart is beating I can tell you like it."

"Cocky much? I'm scared. That's why my heart is beating... Ouch!"  
Gail yelled as she walked straight into door sill as Gail walked into the room.9

"I'm so sorry! I totally forgot you had closed your eyes! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes."

When the blonde opened her eyes she saw what looked like a dollhouse on a table.

"Is this..."

"It is."

Holly had taken her time to build the model to her home. Every single little detail that Holly and she had come up with was there. It was so much more real to see it like this. It looked amazing and now Gail couldn't imagine how majestic it would look built.

"Wow, Holly. I.. I .. I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?" Holly asked timidly.

"Like it? I love it. It's perfect! But how did you know I'd made up my mind."

Holly smiled, "Gail, you and I were working at this for weeks, we touched every single little detail. You had already made up your mind. I figured you just had to see it."

She looked around the model, Gail realized just how much effort Holly had put into the details.

"All we need are the blueprints right?"

Holly took her hand again and lead her to another table.

"Your blueprints." Holly smiled unrolling the thick roll of papers.

Page after page of every single inch of every single room in her home. She recognized each one.

"Here's the electric, heating, cooling, alarm system, and voice activation systems." The brunette said pointing to different colored lines on the pages.

"Is it done?" Gail asked

"Yes, I had 10 of my colleagues look it over. Everything is set and ready to be looked at and permitted."

"Is this what you need for the permits?"

"This, and what your fiancé has taken care of, which is getting the land ready for inspection. Which means just running a lot of tests and stuff I wouldn't want to bore you with. When I can just tell you that everything is ready for the inspector to come in."

"Great! I'll give her a call right now."

An hour later Traci's car pulled up in the driveway. And she made her way into the house where Holly and Gail waited.

"Holly this is Traci. Traci this is Holly." As Gail intruded them the two offered their respective handshakes and nice-to-meet-yous.

"I've heard a lot about you, Ms. Stewart. All good this I promise."

"Holly, please, I'm glad that Gail had taken me into her liking."

"I never said that." Gail gasped.

"Sure you did! You're always Holly this, Holly that, Holly can draw this, Holly told me that." Traci teased.

Gail's cheeks turned a light shade of red as Holly turned to smile at her.

"Before this gets any more awkward why don't I show you the finalized model and blueprints." Holly said breaking the awkward silence and leading the two friends to the back room.

"Woah! Gail this is fantastic!" Traci gasped.

"Don't you mean Holly." Gail smirked.

"Both of you, but Gail I never in a million years thought you'd have it in you to think up such an extravagant home. It's fantastic!" Traci's eyes went wide as she looked at the wonderful model. "A+ for you too Ms. Architect, you spoke perfectly for this one."

Gail and Holly turned to smile at each other, without even thinking about it Gail lightly touched the brunette's hand as a non spoken thank you.

Holly walked over to the blueprint and walked Traci through the protocol for the permits. After about 3 hours of non stop talking between the architect and inspector along with coffee breaks in between, they were finally finished going through all the rooms.

"Everything is ok, as far as this goes. However I do have to call in my team to check outside. I can have them here in half an hour if you're ready."

Holly looked at Gail and she nodded her head at both of them. Traci took the opportunity to excuse herself and make a few calls.

"Well, Ms. Peck. By the power invested in me by our great Toronto. I hereby grant you each and all necessary permits to get this baby running!" Traci confirmed as she got a written report from another investigator.

"No way!" Gail squealed.

She ran up to her best friend and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I thought you didn't like hugs Ms. Badass." Traci smiled

"Shut up."

Traci turned to Holly and shook her hand, "It's true what they say about you being great at what you do."

Holly blushed, "Thank you."

"However what you excelled at, was putting a smile on that face, I hadn't seen one of those in a really long time." She said pointing at Gail who was eyeing up the model.

"She's not that bad."

"That's because she likes you, and that's really RARE." Traci laughed.

When Traci had left Gail and Holly had taken a seat in front of the grand model.

"May I take you out to dinner tonight." Gail said breaking the comfortable silence.

"What?"

" I want to thank you, food is my way of saying that."

"I'm pretty sure your money is enough."

"I know my money didn't cover at least 3/4 of the hours that it took for you to do all that, Holly."

The brunette took a sip of her beer.

"It's alright, I know how much this house means to you."

"It's not alright, if going out to dinner with me sounds so repulsive. At least let me write you a check. Tell me how much I owe you, please don't hesitate."

Holly's heart began to beat fast, she remembered what Traci had said about making Gail smile. She did this because she wanted Gail to get everything she wanted. She deserved this house, holly didn't know why she was so sure about it, but Gail needed this.

"It would be an honor to have dinner with you." Holly smiled.

"I'll pick you up at 8. Dress to impress." Gail winked

* * *

Review review review! They give me motivation! Thanks for all the follows and favorites! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the awesome characters!

* * *

Creating Us Chapter 4

Le Noir

Holly knew she was over thinking this. Gail had invited her out to dinner as a thank you, nothing more. She ran straight to her room when she finally made it to her apartment. The doors to her closet flew open and in a couple of minutes every article of clothing she owned was on the floor. She was getting stressed, Gail had told her "dress to impress", but nothing in her closet seemed worthy to wear for Gail. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.

"Holly... are you okay?" Chris couldn't help but laugh at his best friend.

"Chris, I'm not in the mood. I called you because I need your help."

"Okay.. what do you need help with?" he asked looking around at the mess of clothing. "You need me to bag this stuff up and take it to goodwill?"

"Oh my god that's so funny, you dick." Holly laughed.

"Chris. I'm having dinner tonight, help me pick something to wear!"

"Holly! Out of all your friends, girlfriends! You had to call me!? Really though?"

"Who's the lucky gal, anyway?" Chris said picking up one of Holly's bras then flinching it away from him.

"Uhmm.." Holly mumbled

"Holly!" Chris persisted.

"You wouldn't know her."

"I do know her, that's why you called me over here. You think I'd know whether she'd like what you're wearing or not!"

The brunette hated how well her best friend knew her but she was honestly afraid of telling him who she was going out with.

"Chris..."

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to embarrass you when she picks you up."

"How do you know that I'm not going to be the one picking her up."

"Cause you car looks more disgusting than my room." he smirked

Holly had admitted defeat, she needed to get ready and the only way was to give Chris what he wanted, "I'm having dinner with Gail."

"Gail? Who's Gail?" Chris asked hoping to everything on heaven and earth it wasn't their client.

"Gail Peck, Chris! It's just dinner." Holly said irritated.

"No, Holly. Just dinner is going out with her and her fiancé! Had you forgotten that, Gail is engaged!." Chris said his voice raising.

"Who do you think I am? I know she's engaged! It's just fucking dinner Chris! Dinner with a client! My boss!" Holly was so mad she almost had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hol, its just that I know what you did for her. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can't get hurt if I don't have feelings for that person." Holly gritted her teeth. "Go home Chris, I don't want your help anymore."

"Holly, don't be like that."

"Go!"

Holly had no idea why she had reacted like that, it wasn't like her to blow up on Chris like that. She slid down the wall she was standing against and buried her face in her hands. She had never lied to herself, she knew that the only person she could be 100 percent with was herself. She knew that these nerves and this feeling in her chest was much more than being a little nervous about dinner with her boss. It might have had to do with Traci had told her back at the temp home. And now that she actually thought about it she realized just how much her and Gail had gotten along. And today had sparked a totally different side of Gail. The heartbeat in her hand, the small touches she had given her when Traci was there, and the look in her Gail's eyes when they were drinking the celebratory beers. Maybe it was because Holly hadn't been with someone in over a year. Maybe Gail being affectionate reminded her of just how amazing having someone in your life can be. It wasn't that she liked Gail. After giving herself a pep talk she looked up and saw what Chris had laid out for her, and she smiled. It was perfect.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she hated how well Chris picked out clothes that made her look amazing. He had chosen black slacks and a loose fitting white and silver button up. She left a couple buttons undone and pulled on her dress shoes, she was already taller than Gail so why wear heels and make it worse. She decided to go with her curls down and applied as little make up as she could but made sure she smelled perfect.

The door bell rung and she froze.

"I got it!" Chris yelled.

She cursed him for not leaving, now he was gonna make it awkward. However she wasn't completely ready yet, so it came to an advantage.

"Your date is here." Chris said walking in.

"She's not my date." Holly said reapplying some mascara.

"Tell me its not a date when you see what she's wearing."

"What is she wearing? Holly asked as her eyes grew wide.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about Hol, that's the exact same face you make when you see her around the temp house. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt! I can't get hurt if I don't like her! It's just dinner. Dinner! We always do that together! Does that mean I like you?"

"You know what I mean. Holly, I love you. I just don't want a repeat of last time."

"I'm so close to not going on this! It's dinner! A simple stupid dinner with my freaking boss! Chris she's not even my type. She offered me food! I'm going out of respect. Please don't make a big deal out of a meaningless dinner!"

Holly and Chris' head turned as they heard someone cough at the bedroom door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Gail said

The best friends turned pale as paper when they saw her at the door. They were terrified that they had no idea if she had overheard anything. But it was Holly's eyes that lingered longer than she was supposed to.

Gail had chosen to wear a form fitting red dress with black pumps, her curls down and pinned at one side, and matching bright red lipstick. The architect licked her lips as she eyed the goddess in front of her.

"It's just that we have a reservation at 8:30."

Holly snapped out of it to see Chris giving her a worried look.

"Yeah.. yeah. of course. I'm sorry, I'm ready." Holly stumbled as she got her jacket and walked by following Gail out.

The blonde turned around and smirked at Holly, "You clean up well, beautiful."

Holly's heart swelled and her nerves started taking the best of her. It felt good to finally be outside, the fresh air helped calm her nerves. She froze in her tracks when she saw what Gail was driving.

"Oh my god!" Holly squealed.

"You like?" Gail smiled.

"That's yours?"

"Of course!" she smirked tapping the door and letting it open upwards.

Holly got in and Gail tapped it again to close it.

"This is probably the most surprising thing about you." Holly laughed "Who knew you'd have a red Lamborghini Veneno."

"Ah, impressive." Gail smiled.

"Red suits you. You look phenomenal in it." Holly turned to her.

Gail knew she wasn't talking just about the car. "Thank you."

"So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. Well, sort of."

Gail pulled up to a valet and got out of the car and opened the door for Holly.

"Le Noir?" Holly smiled reading the white neon sign.

"It's their opening night, I had a reservation for two and I honestly didn't think I'd find the perfect person to bring. But I did." Gail smiled and took Holly's hand as she gave her keys off.

The entrance was dark, apart from the lights that streamed from inside.

"Welcome, name please." Said the host at the front.

"Peck." Gail smiled

"Here we are." and with that the host handed Gail what looked like two blindfolds.

"What's that for?"

"For us." Gail smiled "Le Noir, it's a restaurants that lets you dine in the dark" Gail said her eyes wide with excitement.

Holly half smiled, amused by the blonde's spontaneous idea. She lifted the blindfold to her eyes and her heart skipped a beat when she felt Gail's soft and warm hand in hers. It's true what they say, when one sense is down, the rest kick in full tilt.

The host led Gail to the table with Holly following behind holding on ever so tightly to the blonde's hand. When they were seated the host let them know that their waiter would be there promptly.

There was a comfortable silence at their table, it was mostly trying to get accustomed to being like this. Blind.

"Hello, I'm Kevin and I will be your server tonight. I'd like to welcome you to Le Noir on our very anticipated opening night. We hope that this experience lets you enjoy your dinner like you never have before. You brought in your own wine, the bottle is at your right Gail, and both your glasses are on your left at 2 o'clock. I have poured it already. Let me know when you need a refill."

Holly was beyond nervous, she felt Gail squeeze her hand. "I won't laugh if you spill it."

"Gail!" she whined nervously.

The blonde took the opportunity to move the glass towards their conjoined hands and let Holly taste the wine first.

"Here you go."

Holly slowly lifted the glass to her lips and Gail found the other and did the same. The brunette let the liquid invade her mouth, it was fantastic, she couldn't help but find it familiar. Like it was from a dream.

"Oh my god." the brunette finally said

"It took you long enough" Gail laughed

"How did you find this?" Holly whispered

"I pulled out a few favors when you told me about it. I was saving it for a night like this."

"Nothing says thank you better than a very rare glass of **Chateau Lafite. **Gail this is really too much.

"You do have expensive taste, but you've earned it Ms. Architect." Gail smiled joining their hands together.

"Are you ready to order?" Kevin said making his entrance known.

"I'll have the chef's favorite, and my friend here will have your vegan plate." Gail ordered.

"Great choices." he said refilling their glasses.

When the server was gone Holly couldn't help but ask. "Chateau Lafite and a vegan dinner? I can't help but think that you've actually been listening to me."

"Don't flatter yourself, I learned that its not so easy to tune you out."

"Very funny."

"Do you talk to your boyfriend that much? I know Nick wished I'd talk to him." Gail teased

It was then that Holly realized that she hadn't mentioned her sexuality to Gail.

"Actually... I don't have a boyfriend."

"Really? Isn't Chris your boyfriend?"

"No." Holly laughed

"Then what were you two hollering about?"

"You didn't hear anything?" Holly asked relieved

"No. Why?"

"No reason."

"Whatever you say, so what's your type? Buff? Or nerdy like you?" Gail asked

"Actually, my type is... female." Holly breathed out

"Okay. So what's your type of female?"

It was nerve wracking having this conversation, but it was even more bizarre having it blindly. She realized that Gail hadn't made any kind of deal of her sexuality. It hadn't bothered her at all. It gave her a new found confidence, she could finally be her true self with Gail, and it made her ecstatic.

"Definitely not the pushy kind." Holly teased.

"Your loss, nerd." Gail laughed

Their food arrived and the rest of the night consisted of talking about the house, Gail's engagement, and some of Holly's exes.

When they were finally back outside and had rubbed their eyes back to adjust to light they had asked for the car to go home.

Gail pulled up to Holly's apartment and turned the engine off.

"I can't tell you how much I enjoyed tonight." she said never turning to meet the eyes burning a hole on the side of her head.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. You really deserve it after these past 6 weeks." the blonde responded turning to face Holly completely

"Like I said, it was a pleasure doing it for you. I knew it would mean a lot to you and Nick."

"It does." there was an awkward silence when Holly didn't make eye contact.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." the brunette replied finally meeting the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. It was the first time Holly had actually gotten a chance to admire them.

"You will." Gail whispered and leaned in to place the softest kiss to Holly's cheek.

Feeling Gail's moist lips against her cheek weakened the brunette's heart. She closed her eyes to be able to feel it. All of it, to enjoy it with every other sense in her body.

"Goodnight Gail." Holly said trying to make her way out of the car as quickly as possible without making it awkward.

She watched the red Lamborghini pull away and let go of the breath she had been holding since she looked into those gorgeous orbs.

* * *

Extra long chapter and extra fast update to make up for such a late chapter 3. I hope you guys like it and if you do please leave a review! They give me life! Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its awesome characters!

* * *

Creating Us Chapter 5  
Titanic

Holly stood outside breathing she didn't want to go in just yet. She loved being outside at this hour there wasn't much noise, and it wasn't so cold or so hot. She could feel the autumn trying to come in. After another 10 minutes she made her way upstairs Gail never leaving her mind. She unlocked the door and realized Chris didn't turn off the lights when he left. She closed the door behind her and laid on it, she shut her eyes and moments from earlier invaded her memories. She never imagined the dark could be so comforting.

"How bad is it?" Chris said from the kitchen island.

"Chris!" Holly yelled, she never imagined him still being there. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have sneaked up on you."

Holly rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen and began to pour herself a drink.

"Holly..." Chris started.

"Dont. Chris." she stated downing the drink in one gulp.

"You never drink this late." Chris pushed

"Chris." Holly said irritated and gulping down another one.

"Fine, Holly." he said walking away and leaving her alone to her thoughts.

After her fifth drink Holly barely made her way to her bed and passed out. The next morning she woke up with the biggest headache she'd ever had. This is why she gave up drinking whiskey, she was lightweight to it. She buried her face in her pillow and wanted nothing more than spend all day in bed, but she had to get up and go to work. Gail had told her that she wanted to contract the construction company today.

Gail.

Holly screamed into the pillow as she started remembering why it was that she had drunk so much last night. She was going to call Gail and tell her she was sick. No that wouldn't work, they were just together last night.

Last night.

Last night Gail took her out on the best dinner she had ever had. It was incredible and being with the blonde just made it better.

"Holly get yourself together! She's engaged!" Holly spoke to herself.

But last night Gail had talked to her, and touched her, and even kiss her cheek Holly smiled remembering.

"But everyone does that! Why am I over analyzing this!" She yelled at herself.

She got up and got dressed, she couldn't be thinking about this. It was wrong. On her way to the temp house she bought the biggest coffee and red bull she could find.

"You're late." Gail said as Holly came in the house.

"Good morning to you too?" Holly scowled

"Good afternoon Ms. Stewart."

For the first time that day Holly looked at her phone and realized it was well passed 1, she looked up at Gail apologetically.

"Oh my god, Gail I'm so sorry! I swear,, I'm never late, I hate being late."

"You look like shit." Gail smiled.

"Charming."

"What did you do last night, I mean besides go on a date with the most awesome girl ever." Gail smirked

Holly's heart beat out of her chest when she heard Gail refer to dinner as a date. She knew she was joking but it made her heart swell.

"Well I had a date, with an awesome guy." Holly teased.

"I thought you were lesbian?" Gail asked confused

"Oh I am, his name is Jack Daniels though. I always make an exception for him." Holly winked.

"Was dinner so bad you had to wash it down with whiskey?" the blonde teased.

"No, of course not. It was fantastic, the best I've had actually."

"You deserved it." Gail smiled ."Now if you're a good architect lady today and get me a contract, I'll buy you dinner tonight too."

"Dinner two nights in a row, Gail I don't know what to say. I mean I'm flattered but you're not my type." Holly teased.

"Don't flatter yourself nerd."

A car pulled into the driveway and interrupted the girls supposed innocent flirting. The door opened and Nick walked in.

"Hey babe, I didn't know you'd be here." Nick said walking up to the blonde and pulling her into a long kiss.

it hit Holly like a ton of bricks, somehow she always seemed to forget that Gail was engaged, engaged and happy and very straight. Her heart actually hurt and it was scaring the shit out of her.

"Well Holly here drank herself silly, after I took her out to dinner."

"Gail is horrible company, I'm deeply sorry she dragged you out." Nick teased and earned a slap from Gail.

"Actually I'm not, cause she said shed go out with me again tonight." Gail pouted and Nick stole a kiss making her laugh behind it.

The brunette realized just how happy she was with this guy, even though he was a complete douche. But if he made her happy, he was doing something right. And maybe that incident at her office was just a way to break the ice.

"Holly, if she's any trouble , I will pay your therapy sessions." Nick laughed

"Let's go Hol, before I punch Nick."

"It was nice seeing you again." the brunette smiled shaking his hand.

"How long have you known Nick." Holly finally broke the silence on their way downtown.

"Well, I've known him forever but we didn't start dating till senior year in High School. We took a year off but then he told me he got into Harvard so he left. Turns out he never even left Canada. 2 years ago I saw him in court, he began mending things with me and turns out we still loved each other. Then in March he asked to marry me."

"Wow, that's quite a story."

"I don't blame him for leaving, I know I'm difficult to deal with."

"As long as he makes you happy." Holly smiled

"He... does." Gail struggled.

It didn't get past Holly that it sounded rehearsed. Like the blonde was trying to convince herself. But Holly knew it wasn't her place, they weren't friends, just professionals.

After meeting with 3 potential companies Gail went with Holly's pick. They would start Monday, so everything was going better than planned.

"Since you're already going to treat me, I think it's only fair that I confess something." Holly smiled

"What is it?" Gail asked curiously.

"I know Victor. We went to college together. He refers clients to me and I refer clients to him, and since I'm like his little sister he always does me favors. I told him about your project and he swore he'd keep his best workers for our house... your house."

Gail turned to Holly, she was speechless, "Holly, I...thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I do what it takes to get the job done, and it just so happens that I like you so I want it done fast and done beautifully."

"You're too nice." Gail said plainly.

"You're not that hard to be nice to." Holly smiled.

"That's new, I don't have many friends. Just Traci."

"And now me."

"I really hope you like what I have planned for us tonight."

Gail picked up food and then drove them to a drive-in-movie.

"Are we going to eat in the car?" Holly asked.

"Where else would we eat?" Gail asked stuffing her face.

After they ate Gail moved them to the back seat and pulled the top off.

"I figured we couldn't do this in the Veneno." She laughed

"I can't believe you brought us to see Titanic."

"I'm a woman, isn't that like part of our code? Plus, Nick never finishes it with me." Gail laughed

"You're insane." Holly laughed

The blonde was a mess during the movie; laughing, crying, yelling, it was comforting to watch Gail so relaxed. And 3/4 into the movie Gail had scooted over to the brunette and laid her head on her shoulder. Holly's heart palpitations had gone insane. She loved feeling Gail so close and her smell was intoxicating.

Holly was in a shit load of trouble.

Their ride back home was quiet, it was later than they thought so they were tired.

"Thank you so much for tonight. Again. It was bizarre, but I liked it." Holly smiled again never meeting Gail's eyes.

"I wanted you to see me, as me. Not just that pushy spoiled lawyer brat."

"Gail, you know I don't see you like that."

"Yeah but I act like that. And you're one of those rare people that puts up with it and sincerely likes me." Gail smiled leaning in to kiss Holly's cheek.

"I do. You're definitely unique, and I like that about you. People like you make the greatest friends."

Gail smiled, "I'll see you Monday. I think I've bothered you enough, so you can take a few days off."

"Thank you, Gail."

* * *

Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows. Sorry for the delay but here's chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters!

* * *

Creating Us Chapter 6

Mysteries

Monday was probably the longest day Holly had ever had, literally and emotionally. She got to the temp house at 4 a.m. She met with the contractor and they discussed the blueprints. She could tell Victor had purposely sent this one. She was downright gorgeous. Bright brown eyes, brunette locks, and a cheery attitude. Holly couldn't help but be amused at how adorable this chick was.

"You and I will get along just fine Ms. Stewart, I love your attention to detail." Chloe smiled.

"Whatever it takes to get this project done, right? And call me Holly, please." the architect smiled.

"Alright, Holly. How about we get this show on the road."

They walked out to the property, making last minute observations and Chloe explaining what they would be doing today.

"By the end of this week, I will make sure we have basement dug up and a solid foundation for the house."

"You think that's possible?" Holly winced

"Of course, I'm the one in charge. And I'm going to make you really happy, Ms. Architect." Chloe smiled grazing Holly's arm lightly.

By 10 A.M. , bulldozers and other heavy machinery along with at least a hundred workers had made their way to the Peck property. Holly was leaning over the blueprints with a very flirty Chloe standing next to her.

"Glasses suit you very well." Chloe smiled pushing the glasses further up Holly's nose.

"And I find the fact that a sweet young girl like you can boss around 100+ men, your author authoritative side is extremely sexy." The brunette smirked facing the other woman.

"Oh really..."

"Excuse me, am I interrupting anything." Gail said from the other side of the kitchen. The other women hadn't heard her walk in and immediately distanced themselves from each other.

"Ms. Peck, I'm sorry." Holly started, she was so embarrassed that she referred to her professionally.

"Ms. Peck, it's great to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you. I'm Chloe Price."

"And what are you exactly." Gail asked in a tone Holly couldn't exactly place.

"She's the contractor." Holly smiled.

"Ah, so you'll be working close with this one. Make sure she does a good of a job as you, Ms. Stewart."

The next two months went by quickly. Chloe and Holly had done a remarkable job with the home's structure. The basement and first level's skeleton were finished and the last floors were getting there.

"Chloe seems sweet..." Gail said to Holly one evening.

"She's amazing. I never thought if ever make such a great team with someone." Holly smiled.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Gail asked readjusting herself on the couch the brunette and her shared while watching FRIENDS reruns.

"Gail, I don't ever mix personal and work life."

"You should break your rule. You guys seem perfect for each other."

"You might think so. But honestly, I prefer someone who keeps me on my toes." Holly smiled looking into Gail's gorgeous orbs.

"She doesn't?"

"No, she says and does all the right things, don't get me wrong it's amazing. But I'd rather have someone to bite at me. To mess with my head, take my breath away, leave me dumbfounded. Someone who's an adventure. Someone difficult yet sweet. Someone intriguing, leaving me thirsty for more, yearning for her body and soul."

"Have you met someone like that?" Gail smiled.

"I think I have. Will you excuse me?" Holly got up and ran out the door and took a long breath. What was she doing? Did she want to lose her job? Gail is straight! Gail is engaged! Gail is unavailable! She breathed carefully, her heart was racing and she needed to calm her nerves.

"You okay there champ?" Chloe said bubbly.

"What?" Holly managed when she realized Price was right in front of her.

"You look sick. Would you like me to get-" Chloe tried to say before Holly had her lips crashing into the shorter woman's.

Gail watched the exchange from the window. As a woman who was great at hiding emotion from others and especially herself, she knew that this green tinted emotion was something she hadn't felt in an extremely long time.

"Holly." Chloe breathed as she broke the kiss.

"I'm so sorry."

"Look you're really gorgeous, and honestly I'd be honored to sleep with you or whatever. But it doesn't take a wise man to see that your heart belongs to someone else. You need to tell her, Holly."

"What?!" Holly breathed out

"I'll see around Holly."

Gail's new found emotions lead her to a breakdown. She decided to take on a lot more cases than usual. She was at work around the clock, leaving time here and there to check on the construction of the house. Holly noticed this, Gail was barely there and now most things went straight to Nick. It was for the best Holly thought. After two months her and Nick had become a lot friendlier. He was still the same douche she met almost 6 months ago, but I guess he was now more tolerable. The architect couldn't remember the last time she had talked to Gail, maybe it was a month, month and a half.

The rough framing, rough plumbing, electrical, and HVAC were all installed and ready. With the corresponding inspections passed Chloe was ready for the upcoming months.

Holly and Chloe had been going at it, 16 hour days sometimes even 18. Nick loved their passion and he and his fiance were more than generous. Gail's deadline was the most important piece of the puzzle and they would NOT let her down.

By the beginning of the sixth month the insulation, drywall and interior textures were being finished. And the crew began the exterior finishes. The worst winter months were coming and they had to make sure everything was ready.  
There were two weeks left till Christmas, so that meant trying to meet deadlines and a little more so that they could please Gail.

Holly wasn't supposed to go into work today. Something in her told her to go check on Chloe, the young woman had been great to her so the least she could do is bring her lunch on her day off. When the architect got to the temp house she realized that the site was empty, there were no workers. She found it odd but realized that it WAS lunch time. Chloe was the type of contractor that ate on her work so Holly was sure that she'd be inside.

The brunette unlocked the door and walked inside, it was quiet. The blueprints and plans were laid out but there was no sign of Chloe. She made her way to the room where the model was and that's when she heard it. Holly was smart enough to know that those moans weren't of desperation. Her curiosity got the best of her and she peeked in. The architect made Nick out, and immediately turned away. Her heart raced, she knew who was under him, who he was making scream in pleasure. She winced, but as she listened in she realized that that voice was certainly not Gail's. Now she was worried, she felt it in her gut that she had to know who it was. Carefully she peaked into the room and made sure it was Nick. Then looked at the woman under him and realized that it certainly wasn't Gail. The architect ran out of the house and into her car where she sat for a moment too long. She started the engine and sped away.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I've been having a tough time with this story, I was going a completely different way with what I had planned and ended up hating it and erasing 3 chapters. I liked my first idea so here it is.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters.

* * *

Creating Us Chapter 7

_Her._

Holly paced around her apartment, she tried to get the image of Nick out of her mind. She wanted there to be an explanation but she knew there never was for cheating. How could he do this to Gail! Gail is perfect, she's beautiful, she's smart, she's amazing. Holly stopped in her tracks and realized how absurd all this sounded. She had absolutely no say in this matter. It wasn't her place. But Gail was her friend, she had to tell her.

The next morning Chloe was waiting for the architect in the parking lot.

"Good morning." She smiled handing the taller woman a coffee.

"Thank you, good morning." Holly half smiled back

"Shall we take our usual walk?"

"Yes of course." Holly smiled motioning the young woman to lead the way.

It was bizarre, after circling the structure almost everyday, Holly didn't notice its grandeur till this morning. The grand foyear that held the winding stairs. The gigantic sitting rooms, and the vast kitchen and dining hall. The west wing held most of the bedrooms while the east held a couple of offices and the master bedroom. You could barely make out what everything was but the architect could see her art come to life.

"This is a lot bigger than I imagined." Holly said her mouth agape.

"This is going to be a wonderful project, I'm having a blast with this." Chloe chirped

"Gail has impeccable taste. I'm pretty sure just this area is bigger than my apartment." Holly smiled as they stood in the foyear.

"Yes she does, I'm lucky Victor gave me this project."

"You deserved it, you're doing amazingly."

"Thank you, Holly." she smiled looking up at the architect.

"Hey, I came looking for you yesterday. I wanted to treat you to lunch."

"Mr. Collins gave us the rest of the day off after lunch. He didn't let you know?"

"No he didn't." Holly gritted her teeth.

"Yeah a colleague of his came over, they were working a really big case together. She was really sweet, did you meet her?"

"No I didn't, what did you say her name was?" Holly asked innocently.

"I didn't, but her name was Andy McNally. She's a hotshot rookie at his firm."

"I bet they were very busy." Holly said sounding a bit too sarcastic.

"Have you talked to Gail?" Chloe asked changing the subject

"What?" the architect asked snapping out of her thinking process.

"Gail, I haven't seen her in weeks, she would check in from time to time and now nothing."

"I'm pretty sure she really busy with work. Her house is in good hands isn't it?"

The two women made their way to the temp house so that they could begin their usual routine day.

"What are you still doing here?" Traci asked walking into Gail's office.

"These cases don't win themselves." the blonde smirked

"Gail, for these past 2 months all you've done is work."

"I'm building my home Trace, do you have any idea how much money I'm putting into that."

Her friend gave her a bullshit face. They both knew that the money used to build her home was barely a percentage of the blonde's inheritance.

"Look Gail, I know you love what you do but think about the people in your life. I'm pretty sure Nick misses you. And I know that Holly and Chloe have everything under control but I can see their doubt when it's me checking up on the house and not you."

"They're all adults, they can deal without me for a little bit."

"I just hope that it's not something you're not telling me."

"It not Trace, I'm fine."

"Okay Gail, but remember you clients need you, but you need your family and friends."

With that Holly walked out of the office and left Gail to her thoughts. The young lawyer knew exactly what she was running from. It had been almost two months and the green emotion still bothered her. It had been two months and the picture of Holly kissing Chloe was as vivid as it was live. It had been almost two months and she knew she was crazy in love with Nick, but wondered why she had this weird emotion crawling around her conscience.

When Christmas rolled around Gail decided to go back to the temp house. She pulled into the driveway and realized just how advanced the work was. The interior trim, driveways, and walkways were already finished. From the outside it looked completed, but you could still tell there was still work being done on the inside. Gail couldn't help but smile at how incredible it looked already. She walked into the temp home and set her purse down, there were coffee mugs and Red Bull cans on the blueprint table so she knew that Holly and Chloe were here. She walked into her bathroom to freshen up after the day she's had. After she splashed water on her face she heard the tub bubbling. She walked over grossed out as ever, and with a piece of napkin lifted the strainer to reveal a huge ball of hair.

"Ugh what the fuck!" Gail said nauseated

She pulled out the gunk and threw it in the trash. It wasn't until her nausea passed that she realized that the hair in the drain was definitely NOT hers. It was much longer and it was obviously brunette. She really didn't think anything of it, but kept it close in her mind.

She walked back out to the kitchen and got some water to take out to her architect and contractor.

"Gail?" Holly gasped

"Hey guys, how are you." Gail asked walking into the construction trailer.

"It's so great to see you!" Chloe said excitedly from behind the desk.

"It looks wonderful, you guys are doing a phenomenal job. I'm beyond impressed."

"How about a tour?" Chloe smiled getting up and leading the way.

The three women walked back to the temp house after Gail ordered them lunch.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!" Nick said hanging up as the women walked into the kitchen.

Holly had kept her distance from Mr. Collins since the day she caught him with another woman. She couldn't bear being in his presence, much stand listening or looking at him. She could feel the awkwardness fill the room as the four sat down and began to talk. The architect knew she had to make sure she was subtle about her hate for the male. She still hadn't decided what she was going to do about the bit of information as far as telling Gail was concerned. She ate as quickly making a comment here and there and laughing as sincerely as she could act.

Later that night she decided to accompany Chris and Dov to a bar downtown.

"It's been a while Ms. Architect." Dov smiled across the table at the brunette

"Yes it has Mr. CIA." she giggled.

"How are you? Anything hot in your life?" the agent smirked.

"No, not at the moment. But wouldn't you like to know."

"A guy can dream can't he."

When left to get another round of drinks Holly took the opportunity to ask Dov for what she needed.

"I need a small favor, Dov." Holly said looking down at her drink.

"I wouldn't be asking if I absolutely..."

"Name." Dov said simply.

"She goes by Andy McNally."

Dov got up to get on the phone just as Chris was coming back with their drinks. After ten minutes Dov came back and handed Holly his phone. Holly took and looked at the screen. She saw the picture of the woman and scrolled through the background check. She did indeed work for the same firm as Nick. She scrolled back up to the picture and that's when she noticed it. The day she had caught them she hadn't been able to see her face or she would have recognized her. She would have remembered her from the many times she picked up of dropped Nick off, times she saw glimpses of her leaving or coming into the temp house. Things Holly hadn't really noticed because of her hectic schedule. This had been going on a lot longer than Holly imagined.

"What is it Gail?"

Gail handed Chris the phone and stood up.

"Nick is having an affair with _her_." she said spiting out like it was poison.

* * *

Another chapter just because you all are amazing! Thank you for the continued support! Hope you like it! (Sorry if I lead you to believe the mystery girl was Chloe, I honestly love that cheery cutie, she wouldn't do that. She loves Gail!)


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Rookie Blue of any of the characters.

Here is yet another chapter to apologize for the mess I posted earlier.

* * *

Creating Us Chapter 8

Holly ended up at the construction trailer at around 3 a.m., she brought a bottle of Bourbon and sat at the desk.

"What the hell am I doing?" she asked herself as she poured a generous amount into a glass.

All that invaded her mind was the act of indecency Nick had participated in. She hated him, she hated Andy McNally. Halfway through her bottle Holly took a pen in her hand and began what she thought was a letter to Gail. She needed to get her feelings out one way or another.

_My sweet gorgeous Gail,_

_How often are you reminded that you're gorgeous? How often are you kissed lightly because you're more delicate than any flower? How often are you praised for being brighter than any precious jewel? How often are you told that you're angelic, that your body is that of a goddess, and that you own a heart of gold? If its not everyday, every waking hour, every second you feel less than magnificent; if you're not sure of how exalting you are then I have lost ALL hope in humanity, for you angel are the most precious of all gems. If you were mine Gail, oh lord if you were mine, I'd wrap you in my arms every morning and whisper in your ear how your beauty exceeds that of every queen and goddess. In the afternoon I'd call you and remind you that my heart beats your name and my veins flow with endless love for you. And every night I'd kiss every centimeter of your body and with every kiss give you a reason why I'm intrigued by you, why my heart melts for you. I'd spend every second in between thinking of ways to praise the angel I get to call mine, master the art that is pleasing you, and remind you with every breath that you're the reason for the smile on my face._

_Forever yours, Holly. _

An extremely intoxicated Holly took out an envelope and placed the letter inside and sealed it. She wrote Gail Peck on the front and kissed it, then slipped it into the desk. She got up and walked over to the couch where she knocked completely out.

Gail walked into her bedroom, worry spread across her face. She walked over and slowly pulled back the covers. She palmed the sheets and sure enough, more black hair emerged. She then looked closely to where the pillow was and she found even more. A million and one thoughts began to run through her mind. A few days ago Gail had found a used condom in the trash, she knew that the only man that came into the temp house was Nick. The sheets smelled of him, but she smelled something else. Something that wasn't her. She fell to the floor her face against her knees as she wept. Anger, confusion, fault, betrayal, were just a couple of emotions she felt. She knew she had to confront her. There was no other choice. Gail wasn't someone to be played with. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out her bottle bottle of Jack. Swig after swig made the burning hurt less and less. By the time the bottle was half empty her throat and heart were numb.

"Holly! Holly!" Chloe yelled as she shook her friend violently.

"Wh-What?" Holly said her head spinning.

"Oh my gosh I thought you were dead!" Chloe said her eyes teary.

"I'm not dead, just really really hung over." the architect said rubbing her temples.

"I can see!" Chloe said slapping her friend.

"What part of hung over don't you understand?" Holly winced

"Oh I understand it, I just don't understand why you're hung over at work."

"What?" Holly said looking around her realizing she had no idea what she was doing here.

"Go inside, wash up and get us coffee." the shorter woman ordered.

Holly dragged herself out of the trailer and towards the house. It was cold, very cold so she made haste and almost broke through to get into the warm house.

"Gail! Oh my god! You scared me half to death" she yelped.

"Didn't think I'd be here did you?" Gail slurred.

"No. I didn't. Are you drunk?" the architect asked

"Were you looking for Nick?" she asked innocently.

"What? No? I was just getting coffee."

"Sure. Is that how it works? You come in... looking for coffee." the lawyer laughs and takes a swig.

"Wha-" Holly starts before Gail interrupts.

"Wait I'm not done... You take a shower. He's been staying here so you might have walked around naked."

"Gail-" Holly began again, completely confused.

"No! Let me speak!" Gail yelled swigging again and scaring Holly. "You seduced him, you fucked him, and you fucking betrayed me."

Holly realized what the blonde was saying to her. Gail believed Holly was the one sleeping with Nick.

"Gail, I'm.. Gail, I told you I'm a les-"

"LESBIAN?!" Gail laughed "You're a fucking liar."

"Gail you're drunk you don't know what you're talking about." the brunette quivered.

"Don't you fucking disrespect me like that!" the blonde cried throwing the bottle of Jack across the room. Holly winced as she heard it shatter. "Long, brunette hair, you're always so sweet to him, and lately you guys have been awkward around each other."

"Gail, that doesn't make sense!"

"Oh, but it does! It really really does!"

"Please, Gail, please relax."

The blonde walked up to her as she grabbed a folder from her desk.

"You're fucking fired." she said ripping what looked like part of the contract.

"Gail..."

"Get out of my face!" she sneered

"You're going to regret this, because the moment I walk out that door, Gail I won't come back no matter how sober and sorry you are." Holly cried

"I'm sober enough to know what kind of person you are, now get out."

Holly stormed off straight into her car and sped away leaving tire tracks in the rubble.

Gail opened the cupboard and pulled out a tequila and cried as she drank. Her headache took over and she fell asleep.

Holly ran to the only place she knew she could. She stormed into Chris' apartment where he stood up abruptly from his video games and pizza when he saw her rush in. The brunette fell into his arms and cried like she hadn't in a very long time.

"Holly?" Chris whispered.

* * *

Wow I am so sorry about the mess of names! It's confusing to write Holly with Chris. So that just sets the mood for messing up completely with names. It doesn't help that I write on my phone either. So I am terribly sorry! Thank you for the kind reviews and letting me know about my mistakes. I've taken care of the names, hopefully, so there will be less confusion.

Please don't kill me! All of Gail's actions will be explained! It's a little unlike her but I wanted an angry Gail and that's the beauty of AU. Review if you like it! xoxoxox

p.s. The letter Holly drunkenly wrote to Gail was an actual letter I wrote to an unrequited love. I'd especially like some feedback on that piece. Thank you again, you all are beyond amazing!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters.

* * *

Creating Us Chapter 9

That's for Gail... And Holly.

**Traci's Home**

"Darlin' this isn't a good look for you." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Gail said sitting up, her heart swelled when she saw her godfather.

"Traci called me. Said you had some sort of meltdown yesterday. Tell me what happened Gail."

"Where's Trace?"

"Making you lunch downstairs."

"Now talk to me." He said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Nick cheated on me, with the fucking architect." Gail buried her face in her hands.

"How do you know?"

"Oliver! There was evidence everywhere. I don't want to talk about this."

"Have you talked to Nick?"

"No." Gail rolled her eyes.

**Chris' Apartment**

"Holly. Can we talk about this." Chris whispered as he watched his best friend biting her nails in front of the tv.

"Gail fired me yesterday."

"What?!" Chris got up

"Chris she thinks I'm the one Nick is cheating with." Holly looked up at him.

"Hol that's absurd."

"She was drunk. She yelled at me. She fired me." Holly deadpanned

"I'm gonna go figure this out right now!" Chris said angrily.

"Chris, I'm not going back there. She disrespected me."

"My point exactly!"

"Don't worry about it, you take over."

"No, I'm going to quit. I'm not doing this without you."

"Chris you know you can't. You're under contract."

"And so are you, Hol! This is so unprofessional of her."

**Traci's Home**

"I just got off the phone with the architects. Apparently Gail here fired Holly." Traci whispered to Oliver.

"Do you think she's sleeping with Nick?" Oliver asked

"I don't know. I've met her, but honestly I can't make an assumption."

"Where's Nick?" Oliver frowned.

"On his way." Traci looked back. "I'm heading to the temp house. Bye Gail."

"Bye!" She groaned.

**Construction Trailer**

Chloe sat at her desk looking over permits. She was proud at the rate the house was being built. She needed to sign some paperwork, she dug through the drawers and came across an envelope with Gail's name on it. She put it to the side to remember to give it to her. She heard a knock on the door and looked up.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Price." Traci smiled

"Hi. What can I do for you Ms. Nash?" Chloe smiled warmly

"Well, I just needed to let you now that Ms. Stewart is no longer working on this project. You'll direct everything to Mr. Diaz. He'll be here tomorrow morning."

Chloe looked confused and a little saddened.

"Yes, ma'am" Chloe responded knowing it wasn't her place to ask about Holly.

"Alright thank you for your time." She said turning to leave.

"Ms. Nash, could you take this mail to Ms. Peck." Chloe said getting the letter and other mail that usually ended up in the construction trailer.

"Yes of course." Traci said taking the envelopes.

Once inside the temp house Traci placed the letters on Gail's desk. The one with her name right on top.

**Traci's Home**

"You're not going to come in here and deny shit, Nick!" Gail yelled from the opposite side of the bed. Her defenses were up and her anger had overflowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gail! You're imagining things. You work too much baby." Nick tried

"Don't baby me when you're screwing the fucking help!"

"What?! The help?!"

"Stewart. Nick. The damn architect!"

"Okay now that's just insane Gail! She doesn't even like me!"

"So who is it then?! You're such a liar! Both of you!"

"If anyone was cheating with Holly it would be you, Ms. Noir!"

"Don't turn this shit on me. I thought she was my friend. I thought you were the love of my life!"

"I am Gailly. Please just relax ok. I love you, babe."

Nick's phone started ringing. He let it go to voicemail twice. And when the person was persistent Gail got angry and made him answer.

"Is that her?" She asked irritated

"No." He lied

"Answer it. In here. Put it on speaker."

"Gail. Please."

With that the blonde took her engagement ring off and threw it at her now ex-fiancé.

"Answer it. You have nothing more to lose."

Nick struggled.

"Answer it dammit!"

Nick pressed answer and put it on speaker.

"Collins."

"Hey where are you? I'm at the temp house."

"I'm with Gail."

"What are you doing with her? Well, I don't care just hurry up, I need you here with me."

Gail realized immediately that the girl on the phone wasn't Holly. Her eyes began to water and the confusion killed her.

"I have to go." Nick sighed hanging up.

"Who is that?"

"Gail."

"Nick I swear to God! Who is that."

"Andy."

"Andy? Who the fuck is-. It's that whore from the firm isn't it?" Gail laughed hysterically.

"She means nothing baby."

"Fuck you Nick! Get out of my face. You fucked me over! You cheated on me! In my own bed! In my own home!"

"No one is going to deal with you the way I have. No one is ever going to want to be with you. Your face and your money is all you have!"

"Yeah, and now you have none." Gail cried

Nick stormed out and left a very fragile and crying Gail behind. She pulled out her phone and dialed the only person she still called family.

"Steve." Gail choked

"Gail? What's wrong?"

"Nick. Steve. Nick cheated on me. I broke off the engagement." Gail cried.

"I'll be right over little sis. Hold tight, where is he right now."

"I'm pretty sure he went back to the temp house. Traci is here."

The blonde knew she wasn't crying over Nick. She knew her fiancé was cheating on her for a while now, and good riddance to him. What hurt her, what tormented her, was that she had let go of the only person in the world that had seen past her sarcasm and walls and actually liked her. She was such a coward. She laid down and cried into the pillow until the tears brought her into a deep slumber.

**Gail's Temp House**

Steve made his way to the temp house.

"Mr. Peck what a pleasant surprise!" Chloe smiled walking up to handsome man.

"Hello Chloe, the house looks fantastic!" He smiled looking towards the mansion.

"I try." She teased

"Have you seen Nick around?" He asked gritting his teeth.

"Yeah he got here a little while ago."

Steve didn't even reply he sped walked towards the door with Chloe hot on his trail.

"Nick!" He yelled

In a few moments Nick and a brunette came out of the bedroom.

Steve walked towards him and punched him square in the face.

"That's for ever dating my little sister."

With that he kicked him in the groin.

"And that's for breaking her heart. You scum."

Nick fell to the floor tears in his eyes, his face stung and his growing was throbbing in indescribable pain. Steve looked at Andy.

"Get out."

The brunette scurried grabbing her purse and making haste to the door.

"Andy." Chloe called out, and as soon as the taller girl turned around was met with a stinging slap to her face. Chloe's nails scraping her nose and eye followed by some blood trickling down her face.

"That's for Gail... And Holly."

Andy ran out nearly tripping out on the way out. Nick got up with the strength he had and followed behind her.

"Thank you for that. I don't hit girls." Steve smirked.

"Respect." The tiny brunette smirked fist pumping her boss' brother.

**Construction Trailer (The Next Day)**

"I will be happy to finish this project for you. It's in it's last stages, the hardest parts are done. My colleague has no intentions of returning to work. And she respectfully denies any further payment. Her letter of resignation and detailed instructions on the finishing of the project are enclosed in the folder." Chris said as he stood I front of Gail Peck, Steve Peck. Chloe Price, and Traci Nash.

"That's not necessary." Steve insisted.

"Oh but it is." Chris said looking straight at Ms. Peck who observed him from lightly swaying in the office rolling chair. "My colleague is here to sign the letter of resignation."

Chris is walked over to the door and in a few moments Holly walked in and straight to the desk. Gail couldn't take her eyes off the brunette, yet the brown eyes beauty barely even looked up. Chloe was the one chosen to be witness to the breaking of the contract.

"Holly you sign here." She said leading Holly to sign the paper without hesitation.

"Ms. Peck, you sign here." The short woman pointed to a space next to Holly's.

Without a word Gail got up and stormed out slamming the door shut behind her. Once outside she ran to the temp house where she found the only thing that could calm the tears and the embarrassment and remorse that tormented her heart.

"I'm sorry. I'll get her to sign it. " Traci said worriedly

"Ms. Stewart, I'm deeply sorry for having to be victim to my little sister's harassment."

Holly nodded her head and headed out but not before saying her goodbyes to Chris and Chloe.

"The remainder of the construction is in very good hands.." Holly finally said and walked out.

Standing next to her car was an already tipsy Gail.

"Holly."

"Don't waste your breath."

"Please."

"This sounds awfully familiar."

"Please."

"Bye Ms. Peck. Good luck with the construction of your home." Holly said getting in her car , revving the engine, and pulling away.

* * *

I'd like to make a comment about the last chapter. First of all thank you for all the wonderful reviews about the letter! I understand that it may have been a little too much, I did write it to someone I had been in love with for almost 5 years. I'm over her so yay. :) I guess you could say I'm regretting putting it in, but keep in mind Holly was inebriated and in a lot of pain, she likes Gail. A lot. And honestly in my life I've seen way too many girls get taken advantage of or aren't appreciated. It's a little too much, but women are incredible beings. Worthy of praise. I really ended to put that bit out there, so if you didn't like it, I himself don't care, and if you did, thank you. You guys make my life with your reviews! Xoxoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters!

* * *

Creating Us Chapter 10  
And that's all I have to say about that today.

Day 1  
Dear Book,  
I can't believe I'm writing to a book. Okay, Chloe gave me this idea to write and give myself 30 days to get my feelings out in a "positive" way. I guess she was tired of me yelling at her and breathing down her neck. This is also a way for me to find heart to apologize to Holly, I guess. And that's all I have to say about that today.

Day 2  
Dear Book,  
It's been exactly 2 weeks since I saw Holly. The house is going great, but I know it could be better with her here. I miss her. I still have no idea how to apologize. Book, it's not exactly my expertise. And that's all I have to say about that today.

Day 3  
Dear Book,  
I took a walk around the property and realized just how big it truly is. Why did I think I needed this much space? What am I going to do with such a big house? I thought I was going to share it with that son of a bitch. Obviously that's not going to happen. I tried writing a text to Holly today, I wrote "I'm sorry" but I knew it wasn't good enough. I erased it. No one talks about her when I'm around, not Chloe or Chris. And that's all I have to say about that today.

Day 4  
Dear Book,  
Nick came by to pick up the rest of his stuff, is it weird that I felt nothing? I didn't even feel hurt, does that make me a bigger bitch than what people make me out to be? I mean he cheated on me. He cheated on me in my own home, my own bed. In a sick way I can't help but be thankful that I'm single again. Nick was a great guy at times, maybe he was the best I could do. Maybe I'm meant to be alone. I might be happier that way. And that's all I have to say about that today.

Day 5  
Dear Book,  
My mother came by today. She had been out of town for the last month. I didn't want Steve to tell her about Nick but he did and she was on the next flight out to Toronto. We had a walk around and she was proud of how nicely it was coming along. She said what every mother would, "You're too good for him.", "It's his loss sweetheart." I know she means well but she knows better than anyone how hard I am to deal with. We made it to the construction trailer and that's when I realized I hadn't told her about Holly. She was disappointed in me and a little mad. She really liked that nerd. And that's definitely all I have to say about that today.

Day 6  
Dear Book,  
We had a really bad snow storm last night. It destroyed the entire foyer, apparently the material I had ordered wasn't the one they used. A lot of people got fired. So now they have to redo that and a couple other minor details. The hard part was that Chris came up to me and told me that the foyer would have to be designed again. He let me know that he would try to get Holly to do it, or he'd do it himself. He apologized to me, he realized just how angry I was. I went bat shit on everyone on site. And that's all I have to say about that today.

Day 7  
Dear Book,  
Holly declined. And that's all I have to say about that today.

Steve Peck sat on his parent's back porch looking out to their lake. He realized how much fun he and Gail had in that lake every summer. He figured it was why she had chosen her own home equipped with one.

"I'm thinking of adding a gazebo down there." Elaine Peck interrupted

"That would be nice."

"Your father and I aren't that far from retirement and this house could use a little remodeling for our future grandchildren.

"Of course it does." Steve said swiging his beer.

"Leo seems awful lonely when he comes over." Elaine poked.

"Mother."

"I'm just saying-"

"Well, you'll be glad to hear that Traci and I are planning to have kids. Just not right now."

"Don't make me wait so long."

"You have Gail too, remember."

"Yeah well, with everything that's happened I doubt I'll be getting little Abigails anytime soon."

Steve laughed, "She's really strong."

"Of course she is, she's a Peck." Elaine said looking out.

"Here." Steve said handing her a card. "The best architect in town, hiring her might help us give her a better impression of us Pecks."

"Holly Stewart." Elaine smiled

_Holly and Gail sat in the blonde's Lamborghini. They had just spent the night laughing and playing miniature golf. Gail's father always took her mini golfing when she was younger. Of course as she got older he would take her to the club every once and a while, but she always preferred mini-golf. The night was amazing, a little cold but nothing a jacket and being close to each other didn't fix. Gail had parked in front of the brunette's apartment and now they waited to say their goodbyes._

_"That was really fun Gail." Holly said averting her eyes as soon as she met ice blue ones._

_"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Gail smiled_

_Holly's chest began to heave and her hands began to sweat. She didn't know why this woman had this kind of effect on her._

_"Is everything ok?" the blonde asked worriedly_

_Holly thought back to earlier that night. Gail standing behind her to help her with her golf stance. She remembered Gail's body pressed against her and her face in her hair. Gail's hands were soft on top of hers, in those seconds she would forget how to breathe. She tried so hard to find something wrong with this blonde angel but she couldn't. Her snark? Holly loved to bite back. Her insecurities? Made her seem more human. Her mistrust? Made her realize that she was something different in the blonde's life. Gail had opened up to her, at the restaurant, at the movies, and during the construction of her home. And remembering her first impression of her, this was definitely a side of Gail people rarely got to see._

_"Holly!" Gail almost yelled._

_"Huh? Yeah." she stuttered and made the mistake of meeting Gail's eyes._

_"Why are you always like this when we're in my car? Is it the car? Is it too fancy for you?" Gail teased_

_"What? No." Holly smiled nervously "I'm just tired, you wear me out." she laughed_

_"Thus why I'm dropping you off, nerd." Gail laughed_

_"Right." the brunette replied straightening herself and getting ready to open the door._

_"Good night, Holly." Gail whispered_

_Holly turned knowing that the blonde would give her her routine kiss on the cheek, she shut her eyes and waited. She felt Gail's soft lips against her burning skin, and felt the blonde linger. Her heart raced, her mind blanked, and her body was paralyzed. She opened her eyes to find ice blue eyes looking back at her. Gail licked her lips and leaned forward ever so slowly. The suspense was killing her, Holly lunged forward and crashed her lips against the lawyer's. A bolt of electricity shot through Gail's body, starting at her tongue shooting through her and ending at the tip of her toes. Holly's lips felt so warm and soft against her, fueling a hunger she never knew she had. Their lips danced in the most wonderful way Gail could imagine. A bite here, a nip there, a swipe of her tongue just to make Gail moan. It was agonizingly wonderful, Gail never wanted to let go. Holly began to play with the hem of her shirt, her fingers lightly teasing Gail's back. The blonde took the opportunity to make her way on top of Holly, straddling her in the passenger seat. She met chocolate orbs, she could feel Holly's heart racing against her hand. Their lips met again, their bodies meshing against each other. Their lips tore apart and Holly made her way down to the blonde's pulse point, where she kissed and bit sending Gail into a moaning mess. _

_"Holly." Gail breathed out_

_The brunette smirked slipping her hands under the blonde's shirt, and began to knead Gail's glorious breasts over her bra. It earned her a moan from Gail against her ear. _

_"Holly. Please." _

_They were uncomfortable and in public but that just made everything that much more exciting. Holly looked into Gail's beautiful eyes and without notice plunged her fingers into Gail's pants over her underwear. Straight into Gail's embarrassingly wet folds._

_Gail's head fell back and let out a strong_ _moan_.

Gail shot up, she looked around and realized she was in bed. She was sweating and her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"It was a dream." Gail panted "It was just a dream."

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter! I know everyone does a bad Mama Peck but I thought I'd be different. Review and tell me what you think. xoxoxo


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters.

* * *

Creating Us Chapter 11

The Letter

Day 15  
Dear Diary,  
I dreamt about Holly today. I had never dreamt about her before, I mean not like this. I had forgotten how real dreams can seem, how you imagine you're there, feeling and receiving everything. Instead I woke up a mess and scared out of my mind. And that's all I want to say about that today.

Day 16  
Dear Diary,  
I can't stop think about that dream. I've been taking naps hoping I'll get to dream it again. I don't know why I'm so into feeling this again. And it's freaking me out. And the only person I can talk to about it. Hates me. And that's all I'm gonna say about that today.

Day 17,  
Dear Diary,  
I've been thinking. A lot. Thinking back to my moments with Holly. Moments I never really took into consideration. Things I did that I never really thought about. Feelings I came by that I brushed off that I should have faced. I admit I found her attractive. And I admit I felt things when I held her hand or when she was close to me. The only other person that puts up with me is Traci, she says I've grown on her but I know that at first it was all because of Steve. But then came this adorable nerd, who didn't flinch at my sarcastic ass, who dealt with my indecisive and at times bipolar attitude, and who actually enjoyed my company. And that's all I have to say about that today.

Day 18  
Dear Diary,  
I tried to text her again. I failed again. I realize just how complicated things have gotten in my head. I wish she would just talk to me. I'm not good with this, I'm not the one that seeks people out. I miss her. I miss her.  
I'm so sorry I threw you. And that's all I have to say about that today.

Day 19,  
Dear Diary,  
I talked to my mom today. It was very hard. What? Am I kidding myself? I almost shit my pants. I told her how I was thinking about Holly. She said it might be guilt. I cut the conversation after that, I was getting too awkward. And that's all I have to say about that today.

Day 21  
Dear Diary,  
I know I didn't write to you yesterday. I wasn't sure how to explain what I was feeling. I'll start from the beginning. After the thing with Nick followed by my confusion about Holly, I haven't really been focusing on the house. Traci had dropped off some paperwork and I had misplaced it. Since Holly hasn't been here my desk is a volcano of paperwork, guess what I spent the day doing? Paper after paper, folder after folder, envelope after envelope I went through everything. Categorizing and organizing to go through it later. When I got to the bottom I found a very bizarre envelope, along was some mail from a while ago. The envelope was simple, white, and had my name written across it. After reading the letter inside it what seemed like a hundred times, I finally put it down. I knew who it was from immediately, the handwriting was very sloppy but I recognized it. The sloppy handwriting, misspelling, and obvious stains made me realize that Holly was EXTREMELY inebriated when she wrote it. It didn't stop my heart from swelling, or that stupid smile from forming on my face. But it made me angry, it made me angry because after reading it so many times, I realized that Holly knew. She knew about Nick's infidelity. I started to remember everything, her face when I accused her, her denying it, and her must have felt so betrayed. But why hadn't she told me!? We're friends, friends tell each other things! Right? Especially things like that, and ESPECIALLY if she felt something towards me. Maybe she wanted to, but couldn't find a way. I mean how easy is it to tell someone they're being cheated on. I'm a horrible person, diary. No wonder Holly is never gonna forgive me. And that's all I'm gonna say about that today.

Gail put away her journal and pulled Holly's letter out. She read it over and over, she loved every word. Drunk or not, no one had ever said anything like this about her before in her life. And when you're Gail Peck, it doesn't hurt to get something like this said about you. She smiled and cried at every word on the piece of paper until her eyes gave in and fell into sweet slumber.

"Gail's mother wants me to work for her." Holly moaned into her hands.

"What?" Chris laughed

"It's not funny. She called me today, she want me to do her backyard."

"Are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know. She asked for me personally."

"Of course she did."

"I don't think I can do it."

"Hols, Gail will know about it and I'm sure she'll keep away."

"That makes me feel so much better." The brunette said sarcastically.

"Just do it, you need a distraction."

"Yeah , I found the perfect one. Working for the enemy's family." Holly sighed

Holly stood in front of the Peck home. She realized where Gail had gotten her extravagant taste from. Although this home was slightly smaller, it was still almost as magnificent as Gail's.

"Holly! How are you?" Elaine said as she opened the door and welcomed Holly in.

"I've been doing fine thank you. And yourself?"

"I've been doing great. Just a lot of work, as usual."

"Hopefully nothing too stressful." Holly smiled sweetly.

Elaine smiled and lead them out to the back yard.

"I've been having this idea to make the yard a little more kid friendly. With Leo coming so often and Steve and Traci talking about kids. I think it would be nice to make our home "fun." Elaine laughed

"I can see a lot of potential for this place, it's spacious and the lake is an advantage. Did you have any ideas."

"I really want a gazebo out by the lake."

" I could definitely do that. And maybe an oversized treehouse, a lake side deck, maybe a sun room."

Elaine and Holly walked back inside where there was tea waiting.

"That all sounds fantastic." The older woman smiled

"I will write up more ideas, maybe come up with some sketches. I'll be back here next week and if you approve we can sign a contract." Holly smiled

"Great! My husband will be here next week so that's actually convenient."

"This tea is delicious." The brunette gasped as the hot liquid went down her throat.

"It's my favorite."

"What is it?"

"Well I'd tell you if I knew." Elaine cleared her throat. "My daughter brought it to me as a gift from Greece. She brings it to me every year but fails to tell me what it is." She laughed

"Well, it's very good." The architect said now obviously uncomfortable.

"Holly. I can't help but feel like I have to apologize for my daughter-"

"With absolute all due respect, I'd like to keep this absolutely professional. Breaking that is what caused the issue with Ms. Peck." Holly said getting up.

"My apologies. You're right. I should be thankful you even considered working with me."

"I'm trying to be professional. I hope you let Ms. Peck know that as well." Holly bit.

Elaine felt offended but knew that her daughter had done wrong with this young woman, " I will."

"I will see you next week, Mrs. Peck." Holly said almost sprinting out of there and driving off.

Day 22,  
Dear Diary,  
Steve let me know that my mother hired Holly to work with her in the backyard. WHAT THE FUCK MOM!WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! And that is all I fucking have to say about that today.

* * *

Okay well, I wasn't going to let Gail find the letter but I changed my mind. I know I'm torturing Gail but it'll be worth it. Thank you for all the love! Review! It gives me life! xoxoxox


	12. Chapter 12

This was probably my favorite chapter to read, and write. And I know it's one we've all been waiting for.

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters.

* * *

Creating Us Chapter 12

Drunk Gail. Happy Gail.

*3 months later

Holly was well into her second week on the Peck Backyard. The Pecks had decided on the oversized tree house, the Gazebo , maze garden, lake deck, and a very interesting pool. Elaine had loved the final draft and model, she laughed at the idea of her grandchildren enjoying themselves. The older woman realized just how dedicated Holly was, her attention to detail was divine. Everything she did was to convenience them in every way. So when the couple took a last minute case in the states they had no trouble leaving Holly to her work. They even offered her the guest bedroom if she found herself working late. Elaine would find her late at night looking at paint colors or planting ideas, and always remind her that she did have to sleep.

It was a little past 1 a.m. when she heard someone walk into the supposedly empty house. Holly's heart started beating fast, the Pecks were out of town no one should be coming in this late. She looked around her desk and found a letter opener she could use as a weapon.  
Ever so slowly she got up and made her way to the source of the sound. Through dark empty rooms she roamed and found nothing. Then she heart a crash in the kitchen. With all her courage she walked slowly towards it. Letter opener in one hand 911 on speed dial on the other she walked to finally let the kitchen come into view.

"Gail?" Holly gasped a sigh of relief

Gail was just as scared as Holly and turned around almost losing her balance. " Ho-Holly?"

"Gail what are you doing here?" Holly said walking up to the intruder.

"Holly! Oh my gosh! I am sooooo happy to see you." Gail slurred, the alcohol extremely present.

"Right, Gail you're drunk. Very drunk." Holly said catching Gail as she almost tipped over.

"How did you know I needed a hug?" The blonde hiccuped and embraced Holly

"Okay..." Holly was now uncomfortable, here was a very drunk Gail. Unaware of everything she was doing and now she couldn't help but make herself responsible for her.

"Holly... Holly... Holly. I have something to tell you." The blonde laughed.

"Okay, that's great Gail, let's get you to the couch and I'll make you some tea." She plopped the beautiful blonde on the couch and walked over to the kitchen. She couldn't help but admit, that even drunk out of her mind Gail was beautiful.

"Gail why are you here?"

"Well, I got lonely after Jack and Jose ran out. And well I kind if live here, in a way." She laughed at her joke

"How much have you had to drink?"

"This many!" She exclaimed putting up a couple fingers.

"Do you always come to your parents' home piss ass drunk?" The brunette asked sarcastically.

"Nope."

"Right."

"What are YOU doing here?" Gail teased

"I'm working for your mom, I didn't really see the time. Your parents are out of town."

"They ALWAYS are. Always." The blonde said sadly.

"You should get some rest." Holly said

"Okay, I'll take a nap. But you have to read me my bedtime story." She agreed letting Holly follow her to her room.

The architect looked around the room. It was simple, nothing like Gail. The thing that stood out was almost an entire wall of awards and certificates. There were a couple of pictures and knick knacks. Holly smiled warmly. She had missed Gail so much. And no matter how mad she wanted to be at her, she would always have this soft side for the gorgeous blonde. And right now Holly knew that by the next morning Gail would remember absolutely nothing.

"Okay what bedtime story is that?"

The lawyer pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper out of her pajama pocket.

"Here. I read it every night. It's the only way I can get to sleep." Gail smiled her eyes meeting brown ones for the first time that night.

"Okay lay down." Holly ordered and the drunken beauty obliged burying her head into the brunette's abdomen. The architect smiled and slowly unfolded the piece of paper.

She didn't register what it was until at least the third line. Her heart rate picked up speed and she skimmed through it and landed on the signature. She got self conscious all of a sudden, she was scared, and most of all confused.

"Gail?"

"Mmmhhmm?"

"Gail, where did you get this?" Holly's voice quivered.

"I found it a while back, in my junk. Isn't it pretty?"

"A while back?"

"Yeah right after you leeeeft me!"

"Gail go to sleep." Holly said with tears in her eyes, as she turned down the light.

"I miss you so much, Hols. Thank you for taking care of me. Now can you read me my favorite story?"

Holly breathed in, fighting back a stream of tears. She read the letter, remembering now the moment she wrote it. It was overwhelming and slightly embarrassing. But if Gail had looked passed it maybe it hadn't been as inappropriate as it seemed. The blonde fell straight to sleep and after another half hour the architect decided to go home.

The exhaustion left her with absolutely no time to think about Gail or what happened at the Peck House. She fell straight to bed, barely able to change and brush her teeth.

The ray of sun coming in through the slit in her curtains woke a very hung over Gail. She got up and ran to the bathroom where she emptied her stomach into the toilet. She stayed like that for at least an hour. She vowed never to mix Jack and Jose again in her life. She dragged herself back to bed after popping two Advils.

Holly wasn't sure if she should even show up today, the Pecks were out of town and Gail was crashing there. And today she'd be sober. But she knew that this couldn't be avoided for long so she made her way to work regardless.

Gail woke up around 3 in the afternoon. It took her a while to realize where she was. Her head was pounding so she tried not to think about how she got here. When her senses adjusted the smell of pancakes and bacon invaded her. She bounced out of bed and ran down to the kitchen like a child on Christmas.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Holly.

"Holly?" The blonde questioned

"You're up."

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here, Gail." Holly deadpanned "Are you hungry?"

Gail nodded and sat at the island as the brunette handed her a stack of pancakes and loads of bacon and a couple eggs.

"Holly-"

"Just eat." She interrupted and walked out leaving the blonde to her breakfast-for-lunch feast.

The architect went back to work, the construction team would be here any minute and there were still a couple details she needed to work out for today's project.

"Thank you so much for lunch." Gail almost whispered from the door.

"You're welcome. That usually does the trick for a hangover."

"Can we talk?"

"Gail. I'm working."

"Hol, please."

"Look." The brunette said finally looking up and taking off her glasses. "Last night you came in here piss ass drunk, and I was still here. I made you some tea and put you to bed. You're welcome. Now can I please get back to work?"

"Why'd you do that for me?" Gail asked and the architect could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Don't flatter yourself, you were helplessly drunk. I couldn't just leave you."

"Sure you could have." Gail laughed "I'm pretty sure I would have taken care of myself. Found myself some more liquor. Put myself out of the misery that's been these past few months."

"That's charming." The brunette said angrily

"Why do you always have to bite back?" The lawyer laughed

"I really don't have time for this."

"Yeah but you had enough time to write me this didn't you?" She smiled holding up Holly's letter.

The architect turned a deep shade of red.

"Don't be embarrassed, I love it. It's actually very sweet."

"I was very drunk when I wrote that."

"Yeah, cause you have to be out of your right mind to ever feel like this about someone like me." The blonde looked genuinely hurt.

"Probably." The brunette spit

Gail winced "I deserved that."

"Yeah and I didn't deserve the way you treated me."

"No. You didn't and I've been trying to apologize to you for the past 4 months. I've been trying to find the perfect way to tell you that I'm sorry. That I was so stupid for blaming that shit on you. That I was so stupid for letting my feelings and problems get in the way of my better judgment." Gail breathed, the tears uncontrollable. "I've had so much time to reflect, and I understand why it is that I did what I did. I shouldn't have done it that way but that's how I know how. That's how I run away from my feelings."

"You're losing me." Holly squinted trying to comprehend and keep up with what Gail was saying.

The blonde laughed amusingly, " I had feelings for you, feelings an engaged woman shouldn't have for the extremely fit and gorgeous architect designing her home."

That earned a blush from Holly.

"I mean of course at that time I had no idea, I'm very good at repressing my feelings. Instead I channeled them into Nick. I knew he was cheating, and I figured I'd hit two birds with one stone. Kick him out of my life and push you out of it as well. Before things got complicated."

"Gail, you're complicated." Holly teased.

"I am so so sorry! Look I'll get on my knees for you!" The blonde pleaded as she knelt in front of Holly her hands on the brunette's hips. "I've had to go through this on my own, find out about myself in my own, hate myself on my own, and try to change for the sake of winning you back into my life. Give me a chance to prove to you that we can be friends, because I'd never ask for more after what I put you through. Come back to the house, help me finish up, make me that garden you promised. And I'll try my very best to make it up to you." She cried, burying her face into Holly's abdomen.

"Gail, I forgive you." The architect said lowering herself down to meet blue eyes. "Don't beat yourself up anymore. And I'll be glad to finish up at the house, ok and for the record I should have told you as soon as I found out. But I didn't know how- ."

"Thank you!" Gail squealed kissing Holly's cheek and squeezing her in a hug. "Don't worry about not telling me. It's understandable. I can't imagine how hard it would be to tell someone I care about that kind of news."

"Now, I really have to get back to work." The architect smiled getting herself up and helping Gail.

"Can I buy you dinner tonight?" Gail smiled

"Yeah. I'd like that." Holly grinned

"Is it obvious?" Gail asked.

"Is what obvious?"

"That I've begun to fall for you these past few months." Gail smirked leaving a dumbfounded Holly with a quickened heart rate and smitten conscience.

"About as obvious as I have too." Holly whispered with a smile.

* * *

Well dont we all love drunk Gail. ;) review my beautiful little creatures! Xoxoxo


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of it's character.

slightly longer chapter because I'm horrible at posting new chapter and because of the lack of Officer Lunchbox. Hopefully the 2 week hiatus will fuel me to write more! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews. Especially you "Guest", you know who you are.

* * *

Creating Us Chapter 13

Spring Cleaning

Spring arrived in Toronto just in time with the finishing of the construction. The final painting and furniture was being brought in and the outdoor projects were just beginning. Gail had asked Holly to work on her secret garden, everything from working the ground to planting the seeds. It would be a project close to Holly's heart and sentimental to Gail.

Gail made her way through what looked like a mess of a back yard, it was loud. The pool was being made, scrubs were being brought in for the maze, and the rest of the property had trucks and heavy machinery. She couldn't imagine how this could ever look like how she imagined. They knew what they were doing though so she left it to them, and Holly of course. After the architect had forgiven her she returned to finish the house and be the one to give her the key once everything is ready. This was of course void of their newfound and stated feelings, everything stayed platonic. That never stopped them from sharing glances or small touches and hugs. It wasn't a secret to each other that they were attracted to one another but for the sake of professionalism, it stayed friendly.

That however, went flying out the window once it started getting warm and one Holly Stewart was out in the garden in a skin tight tank.

"Why do you always have to look so hot?" Gail asked with a smirk

"Excuse me?" Holly answered giving time for Gail to take it back, lifting her head and using her hand to block out the sun.

"Like sweaty, you're all sweaty. It's yucky. And you're all muddy." Gail scrunched her nose

"Are you insulting me while I work?" Holly breathed out.

"I bet you smell." Gail laughed, she was trying to get a rise out of her architect

"Why don't you stop being such a spoiled brat and give me a hand with YOUR garden." The brunette joked.

"Holly, I just got a $100 mani and I'm wearing a $5000 suit, do you really think I want to play with worms." Gail teased.

"Fine, but can you get your slave some water?" The architect said rolling her eyes.

"Does this mean you get to call me master?" Gail squealed sarcastically to which Holly turned giving her the I'm not amused face. "Water. Got it." The blonde laughed and left.

Working the garden had been Holly's idea, she liked to think she had a green thumb. All her friends told her she did, and even though she lived in an apartment she managed to keep a few of her favorite plants around. So when Gail let her be the one to work it, she couldn't have been happier to get her hands dirty.

"Water, for my sexy gardener." Gail said from behind Holly.

"Thank you." Holly said turning to find Gail had changed into a tank and cargo shorts. "Does this mean you're gonna help me?" She smirked

"You're not that lucky." Gail smiled loving the attention Holly was giving her chest. Then handed her the water she had brought her. "You left your mud on my hands!" She squealed as Holly took the drink grazing their hands together.

"Oops." She smirked, she had done it on purpose.

With that Gail bent down and picked a handful of mud.

"What happened to your mani?" The brunette asked worriedly, knowing the blonde she knew she loved to mess around, to her own expense.

"I suddenly don't care about it anymore." She smirked throwing the mud across at Holly's stomach.

"You did not just do that!" Holly gasped.

"Oh but I did." She smirked shaking her hands partly clean.

The brunette finished her drunk and set it down carefully and scooped up some mud. "You are in so much trouble." She laughed.

Gail squealed and started to run away. She failed miserably and was bombarded with mud balls. She then proceeded to throw as many as she could, trying to fight back. She made her way closer to Holly and brought her down where she pinned her in the muck.

"You look disgusting." Holly laughed, they were completely filthy.

"Oh yeah? So do you." The blonde chuckled

"Nice come back." The architect teased writhing underneath her.

Gail felt her move under her and couldn't help but think that under different circumstances how hot this could actually be. "I'm covered in shit, Hol."

Holly eased in closer trying to smell her and they're eyes met. Ice blue orbs full if yearn and lust met chocolate ones that screamed of the same thing.

"What are you thinking?" Holly whispered as her breath hitched

"About how much I'd love to kiss you." Gail's voice dropped an octave sending chills down the architects spine.

Gail licked her lips and it was all Holly needed to push her head up meet them.

It was a hard, lustful kiss. Putting into it months of build up, and want. Holly's tongue begged for entrance and was immediately let in earning a moan from Gail. There was biting and nipping and they're hands were everywhere. It was a mess, but it was uplifting.

Holly pulled away, they needed air. "Gail no. Not here." She breathed out.

"Yeah. Yeah you're right." She replied disappointed

The two women got up and made it to the temp house. They took off their shoes and once inside started peeling off their mud stained clothes.

It was Gail that looked first, she watched as Holly pulled down her shorts and was left in only her underwear. Her heart beat fast, she swallowed loudly, the lust rampaging through her body making it's way to her center. The architect then proceeded to peel off her tank, it was oozing mud. She threw her dirty clothes outside. So there stood Holly in just underwear, the blonde was frozen in her place.

"See something you like?" Holly teased.

The lawyer could make no words. The brunette's breasts were fantastic she was sure she had never seen such beautiful ones before. Her taunt abs and tan skin, her creamy thighs, Gail was sure that alone would send her over the edge.

Gail swallowed. "You're kind of beautiful."

"Your turn."

The blue eyed beauty began unbuttoning her pants.

"Wait." Holly interrupted and walked over to face her. "Let me."

Vulnerability washed over Gail's face. But she wanted this, she needed Holly to do this.

The architect unzipped her and knelt down slowly bringing the shorts down with her, leaving Gail in black lace panties. That definitely had to do something with the throb between Holly's legs. The brunette for up and looked into blue eyes. She played with the hem of Gail's tank, lightly touching pale skin, earning a little moan from her lawyer. She grabbed the hem tight and pulled it over the shorter woman's head carefully. Gail was truly a sight to behold. Holly already knew Gail was breathtaking but seeing her in this light, she realized just how gorgeous she was. Pale skin, incredibly soft pale skin, she took the blonde in. Her beautiful breasts barely held in by a matching black lace bra, they were great and they were probably Holly's new favorites. The blonde could tell Holly was enjoying them a little too much.

"Like what you see, Ms. Architect?" She smirked

"Definitely." Holly smiled, "You're gorgeous, Ms. Peck." Holly said into the blonde's lips.

Holly wrapped her arms around the lawyer tightly, to which the other woman responded by lacing her arms around her neck. They kissed fervently while making their way to the bathroom.

Gail pulled back, "Shower?"

The brunette looked into her eyes, "You first."

"Holly, we're almost completely naked together." Gail frowned

"I know, but I don't think we're ready. I mean I want to. God, I want to. But not yet." She said lifting Gail's chin to meet her eyes.

Gail kissed her and made her way to the shower taking off her bra. She turned to face Holly, her hands over her chest. "Too bad, I'm pretty sure you were dying to know how these felt." And with that she slipped into the shower and closed the door.

Holly slumped against the wall, hating herself for having no self control and hating Gail for being so lustful and seductive. She wondered how long they'd last. The architect wanted this to work out, she cared about Gail, and even though the beginning was a bit patchy it just lead to this relationship to be a lot more important and meaningful.

When Gail finished and went into her room to change Holly headed into the shower. It was when the water hit her that she realized just how hot and bothered she was. It was cold, Gail would steal all the hot water. But it was ok, she took the opportunity to calm down and try to get her hormones and lust in check. She relaxed herself by massaging her head and took extra time on scrubbing her body. She smelled like Gail.

"I left out some clothes for you." She said into the bathroom.

"Okay thanks."

"I'm gonna order in if that's ok."

"Yeah. Yeah!"

"Anything you want in particular?"

"Surprise me!"

Gail smiled at the answer and made her way into the kitchen and straight to the drawer with the take out menus in it. Chinese sounded amazing right now. She ordered their food and walked over to the living room, it was a mess. She was too worn out after today's case and her rolling in the mud to clean up. The bedroom was a lot cleaner, they could watch tv and eat in there.

Gail stood at the kitchen island looking through emails. She heard Holly come in drying her hair with a towel. She was wearing her sweats and her favorite Harvard tee shirt. She realized just how sexy the architect looked in her clothes. Holly made her way next to Gail after discarding the towel.

The blonde lunged forward into her arms, their lips attaching immediately. Gail tangled her fingers in wet brunette hair. Holly pushed her against the island and lifted her slowly on it. The lawyer wrapped her legs around Holly's waist, deepening the kiss. The architects hands were everywhere, on her thighs, on her flat tummy, up her back, and soon under her shirt feeling up her spine and feeling her warm stomach. She hiked up and found soft naked breasts. The kiss broke and Holly breathed in.

"Try not to forget to breath." Gail whispered trapping her lips again.

The brunette's took both breasts in her hands and began to knead them gently earning a sweet moan from her blonde. Her thumbs and index fingers found the hardening nipples and gently pulled on them. Gail pulled her lips away and began kissing her way down to Holly's neck, biting down when she found her pulse point. The architect moaned loudly and yanked a little at the erect nipples between her fingers.

Gail bit down hard and suckled on the brunette. She loved the way Holly was under lips.

"You'll leave a mark." Holly whimpered

"Great, that way everyone will know you're mine." Gail bit down harder

"So I'm yours now?" She said twisting her nipples.

"All. Mine." She sucked harder.

"Woah there tiger." Holly smiled pulling back, immediately regretting not having Gail so close.

"I mean it." Gail smiled, looking at Holly's neck, "Woah, I went a little too far." She smirked

"You mean what?"

"I mean," she paused cupping Holly's face in her hands. "Holly Stewart, will you be my beautiful, nerdy, patient, fun, annoying, brilliant, and absolutely sexy girlfriend?"

The kiss that Holly pushed her into was enough answer for her. And right before she could rip her clothes off the doorbell announcing their food interrupted.

"We did need a little fuel." Gail laughed

The blonde popped in Titanic, it was a long movie and that was perfect for tonight. Plus it set the mood for their new found relationship.

"You must really love this movie." Holly said with a mouthful of spring roll.

"Last time I watched it was with you. I didn't have the heart to see it without you. I promised myself that the next time I watched it, I'd watch it with you." Gail smiled

"Made you wait a while."

"It was worth it."

Holly took the leftovers to the kitchen and washed up. She returned to the bedroom where Gail had just finished brushing her teeth.

"There's an extra tooth brush in there." She smiled

A few minutes later Holly came out and sat next to her and she I paused the movie.

"I wanted to kiss you. That night." The brunette finally said, breaking the silence.

Gail lifted her head from her place on the architect's chest. "What?"

"The night you dropped me off, after the drive in movie." She said looking into her beautiful blue eyes

"You should have."

Holly snorted with laughter. "Right."

"I would have loved it. I always thought you were hot. I've always had a crush on you. Yeah I was engaged, but honestly you made me rethink a lot of stuff.. that's why I felt the need to blame you..."

The architect kissed her quiet.

"No more words, just making out." She laughed climbing on top of her

Gail latched on the brunette's already darkening pulse point. Holly went under shirt and began to squeeze and knead her new obsession. The blonde swiftly took off her shirt exposing her beautiful perky breasts to her girlfriend. She smirked. Holly's eyes went wide with lust, she could see the drool escaping the sides of her lips and in one swift motion Gail pushed her head down against her nipple. The architect latched on like a hungry infant. The lawyer ground into her, the ecstasy of having wet soft lips sucking on her nipple was overwhelming. Holly bit down a little and took as much breast into her mouth before letting out with a loud pop and immediately moving her lips to the next and giving it that much attention. Gail pulled her head back up and their lips fought for dominance. A sweet mess of tongues, teeth, and lips.

The blonde pulled Holly's shirt off, revealing her as perky breasts and ivory skin. Her hands traveled from her shoulders, through the valley of her chest, down her tight abs, landing right at hem of the sweats. She pulled Holly's waist up to pop a nipple between her lips. It was a brand new feeling, having another woman's breast in her mouth, overwhelming nonetheless. She sucked gently, loving the felling of the architect losing her breath obj be her. She gave little bites and swirled her tongue around in enjoying the incredible sensation of finally tasting Holly in a whole new way. It was erotic, sensual, and fed into her lust in a whole new way. She made her way to the next and have it as much undivided attention as the other.

By now Holly was overwhelmed with pleasure. It had been a while, and she didn't expect that the next time she'd be in this position she'd be laying with the girl she'd been crushing on. It just made this that much more enjoyable to be able to moan the name that had been the epitome of her affection.

"Gail." Holly finally breathed out.

The blonde let go of the nipple she was nursing and made her way to make eye contact with chocolate orbs.

"Yeah?"

"I love this. I'm enjoying it. More than you can imagine. But I still don't think we're ready babe."

"You're right." Gail stated

"What? No fighting back?" Holly teased

"You're mine now, I can have you whenever I want. But I respect that you don't want to yet. And in a way I understand it."

Holly looked lovingly into her eyes, "Thank you, and baby, I promise you I won't make you wait so long. It's taken all my energy to feed this self control."

"Pleas don't. But just one more thing." Gail reached up and brought Her neck to her lips.

"Gail." Holly moaned

"I just need to finish marking you." She bit and sucked at a fast and desperate pace. She closed her eyes loving the way Holly moaned and pushed herself against her. She stopped, knowing that that was probably good enough and that in the morning the damage would be evident.

Holly was breathing heavily and fell next to her girlfriend. She turned off the light and got pulled into the brunette, their breasts touching. The architect kissed her lightly.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

I wrote this on my phone so I'm so sorry about any and all mistakes! I will fix it on my computer tomorrow! Review! Review! Review! I'll try to post again soon! Thank you all for your continued support! Xoxoxo


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters. Thank you for all the kind reviews!

* * *

Creating Us Chapter 14  
Chris and Elaine

**Holly and Chris**

"How long has it been since you were home? Chris asked looking around the messier than usual living room.

"When did you become my mother?" Holly bit picking up random things off the floor.

She hadn't been home in days and her place looked a mess, and so did she.

"Just asking, no need to get your panties in a bunch." Chris teased putting his hands up.

"I'm sorry. It's just that after I went back to the house and doing so right in time for spring, everything is just so hectic." The architect sighed, it was partly true.

Spring meant one thing, cleaning. And the temp house and house were in desperate need of that. And with all the outdoor projects and garden Holly had sunrise to sunset days. And to top it all off it was impossible to say no to a night in with her exhausted lawyer. The nights in would turn into late night talks and make out sessions and by the time Holly wanted to leave she'd get pulled into Gail's arms and there was no way out of that.

"Holly. I know you haven't been sleeping here." Chris said

The brunette stopped, she had her back to her best friend or he would have seen the guilt in her face.

"Chris..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm not sure about it. I don't know if it's just her regret speaking." Holly sighed plopping down on her couch.

"Have you told her about these doubts?"

"Of course not... She asked me to be her girlfriend."

"Oh really? And what did you say?"

"I said yes. Of course." She looked up at her friend.

"Holly. You know I love you, and all I care about is what's best for you. I've seen you get hurt so many times before and this looks a thousand times worse."

"You don't know her!" The brunette defended

"I don't. And you think do you?"

"I do. She's great."

"I bet she is, but you have to admit she's a little... tempered."

"Look, I don't know what it is with you. I understood when she was engaged. But this. This is too much."

"She was engaged! She blamed you for cheating with her fiancé! Now she suddenly wants to get in your pants?!" His temper took the best of him.

"You think she's using me."

"Holly."

"No. Chris, leave. Now."

"This is way too familiar Stewart. I defended you! That bitch had no mercy when she blamed you for cheating. Now you're pushing me away? When she breaks your heart don't come running to me again!" Chris grabbed his jacket and ran out slamming the door behind him.

The architect threw what she had in her hands across the room. She fell to the floor and the tears wouldn't stop. She knew Chris was right, she was so enthralled in the idea of being with Gail that she had let herself forget. She knew the blonde had asked for forgiveness, in a rather desperate way even, but there was still doubt. Gail was straight, what caused her to be interested in her? Holly pulled out the bourbon and began her descent into self doubt and over thinking Gail's intentions.

**Gail and Chris**

The next morning Chris made his way to Gail's office. He knew better than to do this but he felt he had no choice.

"I'm here to see Ms. Peck." he stated rather angry

"Do you have an appointment?" Asked the receptionist.

"I'm her architect, Chris Diaz. It's urgent." He smiled trying to get around the woman's head.

"Oh right, she just finished up with a client. You can go ahead in."

Chris knocked on the door and pulled it open revealing Gail behind her desk her eyes fixated on her computer.

"Chris? Is everything ok?" Gail got up worry spread on her face. The first thing she thought of was that there was something wrong with Holly.

"Everything is fine. I came here to talk." He stood up straighter, a stern look on his face that confused Gail.

"This couldn't have waited till I got home?" The lawyer asked a bit irked.

"No. I want to talk to you about Holly."

"Holly? Okay." She said scrunching her face in confusion.

"I know you're dating. And I have all the right to be concerned about your intentions with her. With all due respect, you were quick to blame her... And now all of a sudden you want to be with her?" Chris panted, the anger in his voice apparent to the blonde.

"Isn't Holly a little too old to have someone fighting her battles?" She hissed

"I'm not fighting any battles. My best friend is just a bit too blind to see what... Or whom she has in front of her. Whom she's trusting."

"Does Holly feel this way?" She sighed

"No. Not yet." Chris was furious now

"Look, the only person that needs to know how much I love Holly. Is Holly. I know we started off rough and it WAS my fault. I asked for forgiveness. So before you come in here insulting me why don't you try to get to know me?" She said trying to keep her anger controlled, she knew that Chris was important to Holly. He was being a dick but he had somewhat of a point.

"All I'm going to tell you is that this is your second, and absolutely very last chance. She forgave you, Holly is great like that. But understand she is like a sister, hurt her again and you'll regret the day she walked into your life." He hissed, his tone catching her slightly off guard.

"I respect your love for her. Holly has made me a better person, I don't think I've ever been so at ease. And honestly I've never felt more like myself, there are things that still confuse me and honestly I'm terrified but I know that if she's there I'll get through it." She smiled slightly meeting his eyes.

"She seems happy, I'll be honest. But you have to understand my concern. It's not everyday her straight crush suddenly wants to be her girlfriend."

"I understand that, I have a big brother too." She chuckled

"I should go talk to Holly. We left on bad terms yesterday."

"Would you like me to?"

"I'd love you to." Chris breathed out, afraid and embarrassed to face Holly just yet. "Maybe you're not a bitch, Peck."

"Oh I'm a bitch, just not when it comes to Holly. At least never again." She laughed

**Gail and Elaine**

"Your girlfriend did a marvelous job." Elaine gushed as she walked around her recently finished back yard.

"Yeah, she's amazing at what she does." The blonde smiled

"Are you guys thinking of giving me any grandchildren soon?" Elaine asked excitedly.

"Mom, we've been dating like 4 months." Gail squealed embarrassed at her mothers outward question.

"But you love her, and I know you want to marry her." The older woman said looking into her daughter's beautiful blue eyes.

"And how would you know that?

"Because I'm your mother, darling. And you give her the same look your father gave me when we met. And here we are, 43 years later about to celebrate our 41st wedding anniversary with the two most perfect children a mother could ask for,along with my not one but two breathtaking daughter-in-laws." The love and care clearly evident in her eyes, as she took her daughter's face and kissed her forehead, like she had done countless times before. A silent I love you.

"I love you mom."

**Holly and Elaine**

"May I have this dance, princess?" Gail's father whispered in her ear.

"Always." His daughter responded, getting up and handing Holly her bag.

It was a beautiful party, the Pecks sure knew how to throw those. 41 years of marriage was truly something great to celebrate. Holly looked on at the way her girlfriend smiled, the way she laughed as her father twirled her around like a young girl. It was a beautiful sight, one she'd learn to never forget.

"I think that besides debating with him, dancing is something that Gail loves to do with her father." Elaine said sitting next to Holly.

"I didn't know that." She smiled, her eyes never leaving Gail's smile.

"There's a lot you don't know about each other. It takes time to know your lover well." The older woman stated knowingly.

"How long?" Holly said meeting her eyes

"I ll let you know, it's been 41 years and I still find new things, that make me love him more and some that make me want to strangle him." Her eyes transfixed on her husband.

They both laughed.

"If I could spend that many years with anyone, I don't think I'd want to spend it with anyone but your daughter."

"Is this your way of asking me for permission?" Elaine chuckled.

"Too soon?"

"Never. And when pieces match as perfectly as yours, why question it?"

Holly looked back at Gail, her heart swelling and not being able to contain the huge smile that invades her lips when she sees the blonde.

"Here, for when you find the perfect time." Elaine smiled handing her a black ring box.

Holly took the box and opened it slowly to reveal one of the biggest and most beautiful diamond she had ever seen.

"Oh my god, wow." she almost gasped

"My mother-in-law gave me this for Gail's 18th birthday, one of her lovers liked to mine diamonds." Elaine laughed remembering her husband's mother and her down-to-earth way of life. She was a lot like her daughter. "He never told her when and where he found this one, but he had it cut especially for Gail. He actually named it Gail, because of the color."

"Her eyes are the same shade." Holly smiled taking the precious gem in her hands.

"Exactly." Elaine smiled down at the woman who she was sure was her daughters soul mate. "Her grandmother told me give it to the person i was 110% sure she'd spend the rest of her life with."

"Nick?" Holly asked in a whisper

"Oh no sweetheart I told Gail that that young man was bad news, but she thought she was in love. Or she was hiding, I don't know. I'm just glad you walked into he life before she made that mistake."

"Did you know about her sexuality?" the brunette questioned

"A mother has her suspicions, she knows her daughter. But my little girl is stubborn and short tempered. Whenever I brought it up, she'd shut me down. Deny it, there's so much a mother can do in her adult daughter's life."

"And when she told you I was the other woman?"

"I saw the way you looked at her and if you were going to cheat with someone, it would have been with my daughter." Elaine laughed sipping her wine.

"You're an amazing woman, I see where Gail gets her integrity." Holly smiled stuffing the ring in the slot and putting the small box in her purse.

"As are you my dear."

* * *

I have read Elaine as the bad guy way too much, I thought I'd write her the complete opposite. I love her like that. Let me know what you think. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Love you all, xoxoxo.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's what you've been asking for you naughty naughty people.

* * *

Creating Us Chapter 15

Traci and Steve Part 1

**Gail and Traci**

"What's it like?" Traci asked as she sipped from her glass of wine.

It was the first time she and Gail had gotten a girls night out to talk and relax. Holly and Chris were with Steve and Leo playing paintball, something the two women were never in the mood for. Leo could finally play with a partner which made it that much more fun.

"What's what like?" Gail smirked, earning a kick from Traci.

"Being with a woman, you brat." Traci joked.

"It's different. It's true what they say, that woman knows how to treat another woman. It's all Holly though, no one is ever going to be as sweet and gentle as her." Gail blushed

"Is the sex alright?" Traci asked embarrassed, it was new talking about this but this was Gail, she loved her. She wanted to let her friend know that it didn't bother her, that to her everything was the same, nothing had to change. Not even the conversations about sex and relationships.

Gail felt a relief wash over her, she never doubted Traci's loyalty but it didn't mean she wasn't afraid it might make things just slightly different. "Sex. Sex is incredible." Gail shivered, her cheeks blushing as she felt her skin crawl with the thought of Holly.

"This calls for more drinks." Traci laughed getting up.

_**"Well Ms. Peck, here are the keys to your brand new home." Holly smiled handing her girlfriend a ring of at least 30 keys.**_

_**"Why are there so many?" Gail laughed**_

_**"Well, you did order a small castle." Holly laughed earning a small punch from the blonde.**_

_**"I've made spares, and I made you a handy book with pictures so you can study which keys open what." Holly smiled.**_

_**"Shall we take a tour?" Gail chuckled**_

_**The two women walked the entirety of the new home. Checking every room and detail. Gail shed a couple tears of happiness here and there. To finish up Holly lead her out to the roof, they looked out to the finished backyard; the garden, pool, courts, and endless more lavish wants of one very sexy spoiled Gail.**_

_**"No more workers, no more noise, it's all yours baby." Holly smiled kissing the blonde's head.**_

_**"When was the last time I told you that you did a fantastic job?"**_

_**"Right before we came up here." Holly smirked.**_

_**"Ms. Stewart, I don't think it would have come out this perfect had it been someone else." Gail gushed earning a soft kiss from the architect.**_

_**"One more room right?" Holly smiled**_

_**"Yes. Mine." Gail said her voice dropping dangerously low and the dark in her eyes clear to a flustered Holly.**_

_**Holly pulled out a key and handed it over, the blonde carefully put it in and unlocked it, pushing the door open. The brunette walked in first turning the lights on.**_

_**There were absolutely no words to describe how perfectly Holly had decorated her bedroom. She had taken Gail's heart and soul and put it into furniture, color, and style. However it was not all that caught her attention. The room was dotted with melon candles, her favorite, just waiting to be lit. The floor and bed were adorned with bright red rose pedals, and by the bed Holly had a bottle of Chateau Lafite, which earned a smile from Gail.**_

_**"What's all this?"**_

_**"Just a little surprise. Can you wait here a minute?" Holly smiled leaning over to plant a small wet kiss to awaiting lips.**_

_**Holly walked a into what was probably the bathroom if she remembered the blueprints correctly.**_

_**"Holly?" Gail began to get impatient**_

_**"In a minute!" Holly yelled back**_

_**Gail took the opportunity to start lighting the candles, she loved how Holly remembered that they calmed her.**_

_**"Okay, Gail close your eyes."**_

_**The blonde obliged immediately, "Okay, they're closed."**_

_**The architect poked her head out to make sure she was indeed closing them and proceeded to come out. When she no longer felt her heart about to implode she spoke.**_

_**"Gail, you can open your eyes."**_

_**There were a number of things the blonde was expecting, but Holly in absolutely nothing but see through black lace lingerie was definitely not one of them.**_

_**The architect leaned carefully against Gail's new dresser, she carefully took out hair letting it bounce down her shoulders. The blonde's mouth went dry, her heart rampaged against her chest, electricity shot through her body rendering her legs immobile, and her core burned with lust.**_

_**"Undress." Holly commanded her voice sensually low sending Gail into lustful oblivion and a slave to her every word.**_

_**She scurried to take off her jacket and belt, not knowing what to take off first.**_

_**"Slowly." Holly spoke walking over to stand directly in front of her girlfriend.**_

_**Jacket. Pants. Shirt. Holly swore Gail could feel the heat radiating off of her.**_

_**They were both left in nothing both underwear.**_

_**"Are you sure about-" the blonde didn't have a chance to finish when lips crashed into hers in one of the most heated and needy kisses she'd ever been a part of. Sloppy tongues and sharp teeth, nails digging here and there. It was a tangled mess of want, of need. No words, just actions, actions that fed the fire the two women so desperately needed to fuel.**_

_**Gail took control, pushing Holly onto the bed and pulling the lace panties off her, and discarding her own. The brunette bit down on her lip as she watched the lawyer made love to her body with her eyes.**_

_**"My god, you're beautiful." The blonde breathed out.**_

_**Holly made her way to the edge of the bed pulling Gail towards her, placing a kiss to her stomach. The blonde took the opportunity to undo their bras, leaving them completely naked. They took each other in, like the finest of pieces of art. Art that you could touch and feel, art that glowed with passion and smelled of need, art that blushed with lust and writhed with anticipation.**_

_**Their lips met again, this time slowly. They pushed each other on the bed, deepening the kiss.**_

_**"Put your hands on me Gail." Holly whispered looking into dark blue eyes, as she took pale hands and wrapped them around her swollen breasts. The blonde kneaded and pulled, and finally hardening light brown nipples in her fingers. The brunette buried her head in Gail's neck, biting and suckling gently. This lead the blonde to let out a moan and pull on her nipples just a little harder. The architect bit down hard and Gail pulled back crashing their lips together in another wet kiss. She trailed her tongue down ivory cheeks and chin, down her neck leaving sweet bites behind, shoulders, chest, and finally the valley between her favorite part of Holly. She took a nipple in her mouth and nursed it loving how amazing it felt in her mouth and how her girlfriend's body responded to it. She gave the other the same attention and until she was pulled up to meet awaiting lips.**_

_**Holly pulled away and looked into her girlfriends beautiful eyes, "Make love to me Gail."**_

_**This would be the very first time The lawyer slept with a woman, but every bone in her body and every beat of her heart knew how to make love to her sweet Holly. She trailed kisses down her chin, a kiss to each breast, down her stomach, kissing her belly bottom, till she made it right to the top of a neatly trimmed mound. She felt her own sex burn, she kissed the inside of each thigh then lips ever so carefully.**_

_**"Gail, don't fucking tease me."**_

_**She smirked and dove in licking her folds upward, Holly was extremely wet. A little more lapping followed by strong sucking and the architect came undone in the lawyer's mouth. When the brunette's legs let go of Gail's back she looked up at her girlfriend.**_

_**"Shut up!" Holly said covering her face with one hand.**_

_**The blonde smirked and looked down at the pink pussy in front of her. She parted the lips carefully and began sucking again, her thumb found her clit, and she pushed a finger into the brunette's awaiting hole. She pushed in and pulled out at an agonizingly slow pace, Holly's wetness music to her ears. She added another finger and her pace quickened, her lips sucked harder and she could feel hers and the brunette's orgasm building up. She replaced her thumb with her lips on the hard little nub and moved her fingers into her own soaking folds. Holly gripped the blankets, her body rising off the bed with ecstasy, she was so close, again. She pushed herself into Gail's mouth wrapping her legs tightly around her. Her hands played with her breasts and pinched at her nipples, her body was going into bliss, the blonde's mouth and hand taking her to a whole new level of pleasure. Her back arched and the orgasm after orgasm ripped through her, wave after wave. Gail was not too far behind, getting off by the other woman's pants, curses, and screaming of her name. As soon as she tasted sweet cum she came undone as well lapping up as much as she could of her divine girlfriend's delectable juices.**_

_**Holly went limp, her breathing hard, and her heart beating at an unbelievable pace. The blonde pulled herself next to her girlfriend kissing her neck and spooning a still sensitive body.**_

_**"Don't touch me. Please. Not yet." Holly breathed out turning to face her.**_

_**The lawyer smirked, looking at Holly's beautiful naked body completely vulnerable after the earth shattering orgasms she had bestowed.**_

_**Holly rolled on top of her girlfriend, kissing her immediately.**_

_**"Your turn." she whispered wasting no time to journey down her body. Giving Gail's pink nipples the attention they so gravely craved. The lawyer's pale skin bruised easily from Holly's ferocious lustful bites and sucks. She continued downward and kissed her mound lightly. Puffy pink lips were parted and Gail's sex glistened and smelled of sweet pure**_  
_**desire. The brunette latched to her lips and clit, never missing a beat. Their synchronization was flawless, Gail's throb with the architects laps. It was wondrous, the blonde could feel the orgasm building ever so quickly.**_

_**"Holly! Baby, I'm so fucking close." She moaned.**_

_**The brunette took the opportunity to penetrate her lover with two fingers, pulsing through her pussy slowly then with a little more speed and force. The bundle of nerves was hard in her mouth as she suckled it.**_

_**Gail's back arched, her eyes rolled back, and she gripped the sheets cursing and praising Holly's name as the orgasm ripped through her with absolutely no mercy.**_

_**The brunette felt the lawyer slowly begin to ease up, she smiled licking up all of her lover's delectable juices.**_

_**"My god." Gail panted feeling sweat drip on her temple.**_

_**"He did a phenomenal job with your body." Holly smiled meeting her girlfriends deep blue eyes.**_

_**"Move in?" Gail said when her breaths evened out.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Holly, what am I going to do all alone in this house? I want to share every single first with you, a brand new start, our brand new home."**_

_**"Gail..."**_

_**"I wasn't asking.**_

_**The brunette swooned in and kissed her passionately. Her tongue exploring every crevice of her delectable mouth, her teeth nipping at what she loved most.**_

_**"Is that a yes?"**_

_**"Yes." Holly said her eyes slightly watery, hiding her face in the crook of the blonde's neck.**_

_**"Now, we have a brand new castle that we have to deface with our incredible lesbian sex." **_

_**"Bed, check." Holly whispered in her ear.**_

"You're either having a lot of fun here all by yourself, or you're thinking about Holly." Traci said returning with their drinks

The lawyer blushed profoundly and downed one of the three shots in front of her.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Gail spoke after a moment.

"What? Really?" her best friend smiled.

"Yeah, I don't want to spend my life with anyone else, when you know you know and there's no doubt in my heart."

"Gail! I can't believe this." her friend squealed getting up to squeeze the blonde in a hug.

"Alright, alright." she chuckled playfully pushing her away. "Don't make me kill you, you have to help me pick out the ring."

"Gail! Really?"

"Yes, now don't make me regret it."

**Holly and Steve**

Steve walked over to where Holly sat watching Chris and Leo hit targets.

"My mother told me that she gave you Gail's ring." he sat, looking down at his beer.

"She did." Holly said turning to face her girlfriend's brother.

"You want to marry my sister?"

"Of course." she smiled with no hesitation

"Really, do you love her? Or is it the money and power?" he asked harshly

"I'm irrevocably in love with her." she said standing. "I will sign whatever prenuptial you desire."

Steve grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

"I'm teasing you, sweetheart."

"What?" Holly asked annoyed and confused

"It's me setting the tone for my, I'm her big brother and I'll kill you if you hurt her, talk."

Holly swallowed hard.

"I like you a lot Holly. I don't think I've ever seen my sister so smitten. And if I'm being honest I have to tell you one thing; if you hadn't been in her life she would have taken Nick's infidelity to heart, it would have destroyed her. Gail likes to believe that I don't know her, but I do and I know something is up when she uninvited me to Le Noir so she could take her brand new architect. " he smiled earning a blush from Holly. "Or how all that she mentioned over our daily coffee and weekly lunch was how amazing Holly was." he smirked at the how red she was. "When she blamed you for cheating, I knew there was something a lot deeper involved."

"Did you believe it at any point?"

"No." he stated, she smiled.

"I fell in love with Gail the moment I found Nick cheating, I wondered just how ignorant somehow had to be to cheat on woman like her. "

"If it makes you feel any better I broke his nose." Steve laughed

"Actually it does." she smiled

"Oh, and Chloe smashed the bitch he was cheating with!"

"Remind me to thank her." they both laughed together.

"Gail was right, he was just a northern star?"

"What?"

"A northern star, that lead her straight to you." he smiled sipping his beer.

* * *

Sorry about the late update! Hope you enjoyed it! Review! Love you all! xoxox


	16. Chapter 16

I am sorry about the wait. My muse has broken up so it has been hard to write about them. To add to that my laptop is ruined so any and all mistakes in this are mine. From now on everything I write will be on my phone so I am apologizing in advance for mistakes. Feel free to point them put and I will try my best to fix them. Writing on my iPhone is hard but so worth it for my amazing readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you do leave a review.

I do not own Rookie Blue or any of its characters.

* * *

Creating Us Chapter 16

Parisian Proposal

The instructions were simple.

1. Get in the limo

2. Get on the jet.

3. Get in another limo.

4. Give your name at the front desk.

5. Wait for me in the suite.

Holly looked around the lavish penthouse suite at the Four Seasons in France. If there was one thing she didn't enjoy, it was Gail spoiling her. Her girlfriend came from money, and lots of it but it sure wasn't what lead her to fall in love. As she tried to get comfortable in such a grand room, there was a knock on the door followed by Gail walking in.

"Good morning! How was your flight?" The blonde asked wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"It was divine." Holly smiled knowing it would make her lawyer happy to know she had enjoyed her spoils.

"And the room? Too much?"

"Just a bit, but you're here now and it makes it that much more fantastic."

"I've been here a week, you'll get used to it. You might not even want to leave." The blonde teased.

"Well if it consists of you naked and in that very large bed in the other room you might just be right, or we could it right here if you want." She whispered, her hands crawling under Gail's blazer and proceeding to take it off.

"Down tiger, I have big plans for us tonight. Get some sleep so we can go shopping later." The blonde responded. "Alright." She insisted kissing the taller woman's forehead.

"Fine, but only for a little while."

Holly stripped of everything, she intended to make Gail squirm for denying her. She slipped into the crisp white blankets and let her tiredness take over. The blonde walked out to one of the terraces closing the door lightly behind her and sat down to enjoy her morning coffee.

Paris was amazing, it was elegant and gorgeous. She knew there was absolutely no better place to do what she wanted. She pulled out the small blue box from her pocket and opened it to admire the exquisite diamond inside. It would have taken her much longer to find the diamond worthy to adorn her girlfriend's hand, but with a few favors and large sums of money the 20 carat diamond was hers. She wasn't one to brag, but she wanted the world to know that a treasure like Holly deserved a glacier on her hand. She had flown out to Paris to have it cut and set on a white gold band from Tiffany & Co.

Holly had slept till 2 and the two got ready for an afternoon of shopping in Paris. After getting her girlfriend to choose a couple things she wanted and taking her to lunch the two made it to the L'ouvre.

"We have two weeks to do everything you want, but I know you just had to sneak a peek in here on your first day. I have a special tour set up just for you." Gail smiled as they walked in to the famous art museum.

When they returned to their suite, Holly walked in to their bedroom to find a bag, shoe box, and two light blue was a note laying next to it all, "For my gorgeous girlfriend, I bet you'll look better in all this than I could have ever fantasized."

Holly couldn't help but smile as she took out the contents of the bag, a gorgeous white dress. It was strapless and had an extremely low v cut which meant no bra, no wonder Gail loved it. It was tight at the top and loose at the bottom and came right past Holly's knees. It was gorgeous. She opened the shoe box, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Gail had chosen flat shoes, already being a few inches taller than her girlfriend, heels would just be evil at times. They were adorable though, black with tiny white bows on them that matched the black bow on the back of her white dress. She opened the small earring box first, her jaw dropped at the sight of pristine diamond stud earrings. She put them on carefully making sure she screwed them on extra tight. The diamonds were heavy, which only added to the curiosity of the price. She was excited to open the bigger Tiffany box, and to her joy a gorgeous diamond necklace to accompany her flawless earrings. The diamond on the necklace was at least 4x the size of the studs, and was adorned with a white gold chain.

It was all so overwhelming, but in the best way possible. Holly decided to go with her hair up in a sexy messy bun. The way that drove Gail absolutely crazy, and would let her show off her new breathtaking bling. She applied as little make up as she could, when she was finished she looked over herself once more and made her way out to of the bedroom.

Gail turned immediately at the sound of the door opening. She was impatiently waiting for her girlfriend to come out. Her heart shuddered nod her breath hitched t the sight of her. Gail knew she would look stunning, but actually taking the brunette in was much more fantastic than she could have fantasized.

Holly took in her girlfriend, in leg hugging black slacks, white button up, black blazer, and white pumps.

"We match." Holly smiled, her heart thrumming against her chest at Gail's gesture.

"Yes. We do." The blonde smiled walking up to her and wrapping her arms around Holly's waist. "Did you like your gifts?"

"Oh right, you completely distracted me with..." Holly started licking her lips at how hot Gail looked. "I absolutely adore them, baby." She finished kissing her lawyer sweetly.

"I'm glad you did, they look amazing on you." She kissed her again. "Let's get going now."

Gail had planned everything to the very last detail, she wanted to go all out on this. She knew she didn't have to, but this would be her first and last time ever proposing. The car stopped and the two women got out.

"It's a beautiful night, I thought we could walk to the restaurant, it's only a couple streets down." She smiled taking Holly's hand.

As they made they're way through the streets of Paris, Gail became more and more nervous. There was no way out of this, not that she needed a way out, she was just so nervous especially about Holly's answer. The bridge was just up ahead.

After walking around for 2 weeks looking for the perfect spot, the blonde found a bridge that had the most spectacular view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Wow it looks beautiful." Holly gasped at the sight of the lighted Parisian monument.

"Not as beautiful as you look tonight, Holly." She began to set the mood.

The two women stood looking out at the tower.

"Holly, I love you." She began taking her hands, the sound of romantic classical music filling the air from a small orchestra situated on the other side of the bridge. "You tore me apart as soon as we met, the first woman ever to confuse my soul. I fought so hard and fucked up so bad trying to keep my heart when it was already completely yours. Every moment I've spent next to you has given me more reason for tonight. Everyone knows I'm happier, better since you've been by my side. And after trying to picture my life without you and failing miserably I decided that there was only one thing left to do."

Holly was crying, barely being able to contain her tears at Gail's sweet words. Holly's heart nearly stopped.

Getting on one knee and looking up at her gorgeous girlfriend Gail smiled. Pulling out the small box with the diamond inside and opening it she said," Holly, will you marry me?"

The brunette's felt her heart implode with happiness. She got chills all over her body at the sight if her girlfriend kneeling in front of her. And knowing she should answer, she shook her head violently before mustering up her voice to say yes.

When Gail heard her acceptance she shot up and captured her lips right after pressing the button she had in her pocket. As their kiss deepened the Eiffel Tower was adorned by a rainbow of fireworks. The electricity that shot through their bodies in sync with the beauty that was displayed in the Parisian sky. Gail finally pulled away, smiling into her girlfriends dazzling brown orbs. She took out the ring and took an a tan hand in hers and slid the small glacier onto her finger and kissed it.

"It's breathtaking." Holly breathed out.

"A stone worthy to adorn my gorgeous fiancé."

Holly's lips crashed into hers, desperate and sloppy. Her hands found blonde hair and ran her fingers through it to scratch into her scalp. Gail trailed her hands from bare shoulders, down her spine to clutch her beautiful firm ass. It was getting heated quickly.

"I'm suddenly not hungry for food anymore." Gail moaned breathlessly,

"What are you hungry for, Gail?" She husked into her ear

"Whatever is under this damn dress." She moaned trying to rip the fabric.

"Down kitty, let's go back to the suite. We can devour each other there." The brunette smirked grabbing Gail's sex through her slacks.

In record time the two women managed to hail a car and make it to the top floor, they weren't fully clothed, but they made it.

"Bed, now." Gail moaned into her lips as the door opened.

* * *

Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be especially sexy for you guys, I will try my best with quick updates. No promises though, I don't want to let you down. Please review if you like. Love you all. Xoxox


End file.
